Don't Wait
by forever is never forever
Summary: While recovering, Chase gets a late night visitor. And a new romance?
1. Late Nights

AN: I've been away from House and the fandom for a while. I just came back this season and I adore Park. She's so quirky and funny. I hope the writers expand her character more before the series ends. Anyway, I've convinced myself that Chase and Park should be together. I'm not sure if they fall under a crack ship or not. Either way, I don't care. I like them as a couple. I have several follow up ideas if continuance is called for. So here's this little drabble. It's un-beta'd and written over three consecutive nights in the wee hours.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Midnight rolled around at Princeton-Plainsboro as well as an eerie silence. Chase never noticed it until now. Then again, he noticed much more about the hospital now as a patient. None of which he cared for in the least. However, it was the gossiping nurses and doctors who tipped the scale for him. All of his disdain made him even more resolute to get out of the gown and back into the lab coat.<p>

Yet what ate at Chase the most was the loneliness. Of course he didn't expect a bedside chat with House or a call from his sister. He wasn't even sure if his sister even knew. But Adams seemed to be avoiding him and no one else from the team had stopped by-to Chase's knowledge that is. His life consisted of rehab and sleep at present. However, his schedule did not make the odds any less ridiculous. Of course he rationalized that Taub had his daughters to care for and Foreman was busy dealing with logistics. It didn't surprise him but it didn't hurt any less either.

He was about to call it quits for the night when Chase saw Park, standing in the hallway, as she peered into his room. He felt a fluttering in his stomach. Something he hadn't felt since Cameron, which caused a rush of nervous excitement. He hadn't had feelings for anyone for a while; but, he couldn't place why Park made him feel this way. She was odd definitely, but charming still. Although insecure in some aspects, Park was always confident in her diagnoses. Chase admired that. She grew on him. Even with her clean cut and well manicured exterior, Chase could see a more lighthearted Park on the inside. Provided she was in the right environment of course.

Chase waved to her. When Park waved back, Chase motioned for to come into the room. With hesitation, she obliged.

"Hey," she greeted him with a tiredness in her voice.

"Up past your bedtime?" Chase teased.

"Ha-ha. Just because I live with my parents doesn't mean they treat me like a child," Park shot back.

"Wasn't implying they do. Just a joke," Chase assured her.

"Oh. Sorry. Just been a long day," Park sighed, "How are you feeling?"

"The same," Chase shrugged.

"But not worst," Park added with a hint of optimism.

Chase shook his head, "Nope."

"I meant to visit earlier…" Park paused, "but, when I came by you were asleep and I didn't want to bother you."

"No bother at all," Chase smiled.

Park let a smile of her own form. She contemplated, quickly, whether or not to sit down and have an official visit. It was late and her parents expected her home soon. But she's a doctor after all and emergencies spring up when they are least expected. Park rarely lied to her parents, if at all. She loved them very much and appreciated all they have given her. Then again, lying and omitting details are two entirely different beasts. Rather, that's what Park told herself. Out of the corner of her eye, Park saw Chase watching her expectantly.

She unceremoniously plopped down in the plastic and foam chair behind her, which elicited another grin out of Chase.

"Are you that desperate for visitors?" Park asked, unblinkingly.

Chase recoiled in surprise, "Am I that easy to read?"

"You aren't but desperation is," she explained.

"I am…a little," he admitted, "Haven't seen anyone today."

"You can't be serious," Park said, "No one has stopped by?"

"Well, Taub has his girls to get home to and Foreman has been busy being Dean," Chase reasoned, "You're the only friend I have tonight."

"What pain meds are you on?" Park asked, suspiciously.

"I'm not high. Is it so improbable that we're friends?" Chase asked earnestly.

"We went out for drinks," she replied, "twice."

"Which you invited me to do. Although, it was more like you asked me out," Chase teased once more.

Park's face flushed, "I...asked you out for drinks as a friend. A colleague."

The very idea of asking Chase out made Park flustered. However, the idea wasn't foreign to her. It took some coaxing for Park to admit to herself that she was even a little enamored by him. But the first step is acceptance. Eventually, she started to accept that she liked Chase. However, what sealed it was the thought of losing him. It made her heart ache. Yet, pursuing him was another story. Despite her feelings, Park was resigned in acknowledging that he was out of her league. His looks, job, and accent would have any woman dropping her panties in a heartbeat. Park had a low view of those women.

"What? We had fun didn't we? I got you to laugh."

"Because I didn't understand you after about three shots. You went full on Aussie on me," Park reminded him.

"Oh I wasn't that bad," he waved her off. Although, his memory of that night was somewhat hazy.

Park's brow rose, "You said and I quote 'The bloody buldger won't even get me another coldie. Tosser.' There was more, but I'm not sure you were even saying words by then."

She imitated his accent causing Chase to chuckle, "I wasn't even drunk."

"Evidently, you don't have to be," Park shrugged.

There was a short pause, each doctor averted their eyes from one another. Chase bit his lip in contemplation which Park picked up on.

"When I get out of here we should do that again," Chase said, "but for real."

"For real? As opposed to in an alternate universe or in a dream?" Park asked, slightly confused.

"As opposed to just going out as friends," Chase clarified, "like a date."

Park blinked, "A date?"

"Yeah," he gave her a half smile, "Look, I almost died and I like you. I don't want to hesitate this time. So if you want to go out that's great. If not, that's okay too."

"I…uh, oh-okay," Park stammered.

"Wait, you're not just saying 'yes' because you pity me are you?" Chase asked.

"Don't overanalyze," she remarked with a smile.

Chase held out hand, which Park looked at skeptically from over her glasses. Regardless, she stood up and gingerly placed her small hand into his. Gently, Chase pulled her onto the edge of the bed. Park became even more unsure but something inside told her she'd be all right.

"I excel at a lot of things, but dating and couple-y stuff are two I'm not so good at," Park whispered.

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I haven't been in a real relationship in over a year. So, I'm not that great either."

Park felt reassured as she looked down at her watch, "It's late, I need to get home. But, I'll come by for lunch tomorrow."

"It's a date," Chase grinned.

"Goodnight, Robert," Park said happily.

"Goodnight, Chi," he replied and sealed her departure with a peck on the lips.


	2. First Date

Thanks for such a positive response to this story! Enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Chase hobbled around the room as he gathered his things. After what seemed to be too long, he was finally leaving the hospital. Chase was eager to get home and even more so to forward his blooming relationship with Park. They had been trying to have covert lunch dates with one another. But, House soon grew suspicious which caused the daytime dates to end. Thankfully, a case came in to distract him enough for Park and Chase to ease into seeing one another at night after hours. The case lasted less than a week and Chase knew that House would need a new puzzle. Or in this instance, an old unsolved puzzle.<p>

His eyes lit up upon seeing Park coming down the hallway with wheelchair in tow. She looked over her shoulder before entering the room.

"Don't be so paranoid," Chase said, "House is gone for the night."

"How can you be sure?" Park asked, wheeling the chair up to him.

"Wilson told me," he said as if it weren't obvious.

"Why would he tell you that?" Park's look of confusion quickly changed to realization, "He know?"

Chase shook head, "No. Well, maybe. He just knows that House has an interest in us. Wilson's trying to buy us some more time."

"So he's on our side?" Park asked, picking up Chase's duffle bag.

"Sort of. He'll always be there for House but that to our benefit too," Chase sat in the wheelchair.

Park handed a pair of crutches to Chase to rest on his lap, "How long do you think we have?"

"Until Wilson's interference runs out. So, maybe a week," he estimated.

"Greeeeat."

Park wheeled Chase down the quiet hallway. All the visitors had left for the night, only a few nurses and doctors roamed around. Park ran down the hall, swerving right and left. Chase laughed as he held on tight to his crutches. She slowed down at the turn and returned to a normal pace. They chatted as they made their way to the elevators. A mechanical hum of electronics and machines float through the air. The ambient night lighting gave everything an indefinite shape. The hospital seemed almost peaceful.

"I could of walked, you know," Chase stood up and steadied himself on the crutches.

"Stagger more like it," Park replied. She inhaled sharply upon realizing the harshness of her words, "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm getting better," he assured her.

An icy blue hue from the exterior flood surrounds them in the entrance of the building. Chase cautiously stood up with the support of the crutches. Park buttoned up her jacket and then Chase's. As she made sure the winter chill was kept at bay, Chase leaned forward slightly and rested his head against Park's. He breathed in slowly, taking in the sweet and spiced scent of her perfume.

"Are you going to stay the night?" he asked quietly.

"I…uh, it's a little early to be asking that isn't it?" she glanced up at him.

"You've spent practically every night with me in the hospital. What's the difference?" Chase questioned as he played with the lapels of her coat.

"Yeah, here at work. My parents think we have a new case and have to work late," Park explained.

Chase lifted his head and sighed, "You haven't told them."

"What's there to tell? We haven't even gone on a real date yet," Park argued.

"Well, okay. Let's change that. We're going out," Chase said as he made his way to the door.

Park followed after Chase as he crutched to Park's car. She ran in front of him and placed her delicate hands on his chest to stop Chase.

"We're going out now?"

Chase shrugged, "Why not? It's not that late. Let's get dinner."

"You just got out of the hospital," Park reminded him.

"We can celebrate my release," Chase grinned.

Park chuckled, "You make it sound like you just got out of prison."

"It kind of was," he said.

"If you say so. Wait here, I'll get my car," Park said before jogging over to her car.

She pulled up to Chase a minute later and helped him inside. Park tossed his bag in the back, "So where are we going?"

"There's this bistro on Hawthorn," Chase recalled, "One of the best in Princeton."

"All right," Park nodded.

As she drove into downtown, Chase laced his fingers with Park's. He gave her hand a little reassuring squeeze. The overhead street lights illuminated the cabin of the car, which allowed Chase to see Park's grin intermittently. He brought her free hand up to his lips. Slowly, Chase kissed each one of her fingers. The little physical gestures caused a rush of nervous elation for Park. The feel of his stubble against her fingertips or his breath on her skin. Park loved Chase's subtle affection. It was just enough since Park knew she wasn't ready for much else.

"Are you okay?" Chase inquired.

She nodded, "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"I meant about what happened. Adams is talking someone about it. Taub is taking self defense classes, which I think House is going to test soon enough. I just want to make sure you're okay," Chase explained, "Don't take this the wrong way, but it seems that you were always with me in your free time until House noticed."

"Are you insinuating that I'm seeking companionship because I could have faced a near death experience. But, I didn't and I now realize how little interaction I had with people. Finally, I figured out that I need to open up more," Park analyzed his words, "Or I feel guilty that I just left the room and was unscathed."

"More the first than the latter," Chase answered.

"Like you're one to talk," Park rebutted, "You've evaded every appointment with the shrink and therapist."

"I just wanted to get out of the hospital as fast as possible. Talking to a therapist would have taken time away from the rehab. I'm going to talk to someone tomorrow," he continued.

"Good. I'm glad," she paused, "I'm just okay. Your implied reasoning is true, somewhat. It could have been me. I was just lucky."

"And it was just luck that I was in there. Chi, don't dwell on this. Have you told your parents?"

"I did. They seemed all right. I guess because I was. I thought they'd be overprotective. Overbearing," Park admitted, "But, I was with you a lot because…I just couldn't believe you almost died."

Chase gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Park looked over to him at a red light. He gave her a small smile, "I'm alive and here with you. I'm right where I want to be."

Park pulled up to the restaurant and turned off the engine. She and Chase entered the building and were quickly intercepted by a frazzled hostess.

"Hi, two please," Chase said with a dazzling, but fake, smile.

"Sure. In an hour," the redheaded hostess matched Chase's superficial niceness.

Park rolled her eyes, "Let's go, Robert."

"No, no," Chase turned to the hostess, "I just had a near death experience, I've been wanting to take this wonderful woman out on a date for a very long time. I was never brave enough to ask until now. Is there anyway you could bump us up?"

The hostess looked exasperated, but somewhat touched by Chase's slightly exaggerated story, "No, I'm sorry. We're providing room for a large party, which takes up just about all of our seating."

"Thought that was going to work," Chase sighed outside of the bistro.

"I think it was too dramatic," Park told him.

Chase chuckled, "I think I might have something at home to eat."

"You cook?" Park ask as they walked and hobbled to her car.

"I can make a few things," he replied, proudly, in the car, "I've been told my pasta is pretty tasty."

"Was whoever told you this a girl trying to get in your pants?" Park questioned with a wry smile.

"Does that matter?"

"It kind of does," she said.

"Taub said it was good and he's not trying to shag me," Chase pointed out.

"I guess, I have to find out for myself."

Park pulled out on to the street and began to navigate her way to Chase's apartment. She found the building with ease. After parking in the visitor space, she and Chase made their way up the walkway. Park was thankful to find out that Chase lived on the second floor. A flight of steps later, Park found herself having to answer Chase's question of spending the night.

She set his duffle bag down as she plopped onto the sofa. Park watched Chase maneuvered around his apartment, reacquainting himself. Park became curious when Chase started opening cabinets in the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" Park called.

"No, but no pasta tonight. Or anything that aren't snacks," Chase replied, "Sorry."

Park joined him in the kitchen, "Don't apologize. You haven't been home in a couple weeks."

"Well, I wanted our first date to be…spontaneous," Chase confessed.

"Spontaneous is cliché," Park pulled herself up onto the counter, "and rarely, if ever works."

Chase leaned against the counter. He tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, "I know, but I'm trying to be romantic."

"A first date isn't what mattered most. The relationship is," Park assured him.

"Are you saying you want a relationship?" Chase asked, happily surprised.

She looked down for a moment, "Only if you do."

Chase was quiet, which caused Park to backtrack, "I mean, it's really early to talk about this. Maybe…even crazy for me to bring it up."

"No, Chi. I'm happy that you're in this for the long run," Chase kissed her on the cheek, "Have you thought anymore about staying?"

"I'll stay."

"Great!"

"So now what?" Park asked.

Chase thought a moment, "Order out and watch a movie?"

"I like pizza and comedies," Park agreed.

Chase pulled out a menu as Park hopped off the counter, "Anything in particular?"

"Just no mushrooms," she scrunched her nose.

"You got it," Chase dialed the number of the pizza place, "I've got some DVDs by the TV."

Chase placed their order and after hanging up, he pulled some beers out of the fridge. But with both crutches, Chase couldn't manage to carry the bottles. He ditched one crutch and carefully made his way into the living room. Handing off the beers to Park, Chase sat down next to her. The movie Park had chosen just started.

Twenty minutes in, the food arrived. Three-quarters of a pizza, a thing of fries, and a few beers later Park and Chase became much more relaxed. Park noticed it didn't take much beer for Chase's "true" accent to come out. She had to ask him to repeat himself a few times. Chase obliged.

The night grew later, the movie came to an end and sleeping arrangements had to be made.

"I can sleep on the couch," Chase offered.

"No, no you need a bed. You're still not 100%," Park argued, "I'm okay with the couch."

"Look, my bed is big enough," Chase said nonchalantly.

"Are you trying get me in bed by arguing about who gets the bed?" Park was amused.

"No, of course not," Chase feigned offense, "Just want you to be comfortable."

"If you say so," Park stood up, on wobbly legs, "Let's go, I'm tired."

She helped Chase up and he led her to the bedroom. Flipping on the light switch, Chase hobbled to his dresser. After a minute of rummaging, Chase tossed a t-shirt, with his favorite soccer team's logo, and a pair of boxers to Park.

"Bathroom's down the hall," he informed her.

Park nodded and headed for the bathroom to change. She came back with her clothes neatly folded under her arm. Park found that Chase was already in bed. His shirt came down past her knees, covering up the rolled up boxers. Chase enjoyed the sight. Tossing her clothes on a chair in the corner, Park climbed into bed.

Laying on her back with her hands folded across her stomach, Park looked over to Chase. He was on his side and his head propped up by his arm.

"Do you always sleep like this?" Chase asked, amused.

"If I were home, there wouldn't be any room for you," she replied.

Chase leaned over and kissed her lightly, "Goodnight, Chi."

"Goodnight, Robert."


	3. Vacation and They Know

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered through the gauzy curtains in Chase's bedroom. Park's eyes fluttered open and slowly adjusted to the late morning sun. She stretched and squirmed under warm comforter. Looking around the room, she spotted Chase pulling a pair of novelty boxers over the Aussie ass she grown to love. The boxers were a gag gift from Park for his birthday few weeks back. Printed on the material were koalas with the words "Welcome Down Under" on them.<p>

"Boooo!" Park jeered playfully.

"As much as I would love to lay naked in bed with you all day, we have plans," he said over his shoulder.

Park sighed and rolled onto her stomach, "Miami can wait!"

"No, it can't," Chase laughed, "Out flight leaves in three hours."

He stopped dressing and jumped into bed with Park. Chase pulled her into his arms, "You don't want to go?"

"No, I do. But, it doesn't matter where I am I just want to be with you," Park laced her fingers in between his.

"Well let's get going then!" Chase pulled her out of bed.

They both dressed quickly. She grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and hopped into them on the way to the bathroom. Park had moved a few days worth of clothes into Chase's closet. He gave her a drawer in his bureau as well. Other personal effects of Park's found a new home in Chase's appartment as well. A few novels and references books in the bookcase or her favorite soaps in the bathroom. All of it added up to being unoffically living together.

Yes, they were moving quite fast by normal standards. Yet, neither felt rushed. Chase pegged it on his near death experience even though it was cliché. Park wasn't sure of any reasoning. Regardless, she just knew Chase made her feel all the right things. Safe, needed, and loved were just a few.

After getting a bite to eat, they were out the door in no time. As Chase drove to the airport, he kept glancing over to Park.

"What?"

"I still can't believe your parents were okay with us going on this trip," he admitted.

"We've been dating for nearly four months now. Plus, I'm an adult and they know that," Park reminded him, "What I can't believe is that House hasn't said anything since that night in the on-call room."

"That was all on you," Chase reminded her cheekily.

Park's brow rose in amusement, "You're the one who couldn't wait the fifteen minute drive."

"Yes, but you suggested the on-call room," Chase turned into the parking garage.

"Only because you would have gone for the table in the office, you horny wombat," Park shot back with a grin.

Chase chuckled. He parked the car and they were on the tram to the airport. Up until the security check, they walked hand in hand. After emptying pockets and passing through a metal detector, Park located their gate.

Settling down with their carry ons, Chase continued their conversation from the car, "Well, House wouldn't of found us so easily if you weren't so loud."

"Hey! When you do that thing with your tongue, I can't be held accountable for my actions," Park argued, "You should know by now how I react. Especially to that."

"Your reaction is why I do it," Chase whispered and pecked her on the cheek.

Park's face flushed slightly since they were in a relatively crowded area. She playfully hit him, "Robert, you're so bad."

"You love it," he smiled.

A group of teen girls giggled near them. Park assumed they had quickly become enamored with Chase. She was dead on, which she found endlessly funny. The girls appeared to be the stereotypical "popular" type. Most of them were a blindingly shade of fake blonde. Not that it mattered to Park, but they just fit the idea. As far as she knew they could be wonderful girls. It was their infatuation that made her laugh.

She leaned close to Chase, "I think you have a group of admirers."

"What? Who?" Chase was oblivious.

"Look to the right and wait for the group of blondes to avert their eyes and laugh," she instructed.

Chase did just that and all the girls quickly became engrossed with whatever was near them, namely their cell phones. When Chase looked away, he could hear them chatter to one another. He looked to Park, perplexed.

"They think you're pretty," she suppressed a laugh.

"I don't get it. I didn't even realize they were there," Chase sighed, "When we first met, did you giggle behind my back?"

"Because I thought you were hot?" Park added, "No. I didn't become giddy just thinking about you."

"What did you do?"

"Well, honestly I kinda thought you were a pretty boy who was an ass," Park shrugged, "Obviously, that's changed."

"It's okay. I thought you were weird," Chase shrugged as well.

Park shook her head, "Well, what I think is really funny about those girls is that they think they have a chance with you."

"You're kidding," Chase blinked.

"My friends in high school had the same delusions. They think since we're both going to the same city that they'll run into you on the street. You'll sweep them off their feet," Park explained, "And blah blah blah...I stopped listening to my friends after that."

"I just kissed you a minute ago," he argued.

"Doesn't matter. In their minds, you'll dump me for them," Park added.

"Are all teenage girls like this?"

"No, but a lot are. You were a teenager once. You should know," she reasoned.

"I understand guys. That's really it," Chase confessed, "But let's stop the delusions from growing."

Before Park could ask what he meant, Chase planted one hell of a kiss on her lips. Much more than was acceptable for a public display of affection.

"Keep it in your pants, buddy. I got kids over there," a passerby said.

Chase pulled away. Park's cheeks were nice and rosy now.

Chase took her hand into his. He traced little patterns on her palm. His zen like state was interrupted by his phone ringing. Normally, his is ringtone was something standard from the phone. But only one person had this designated tone.

"It's House," Chase said.

"Oh boy," Park exhaled slowly.

"Hey, House," Chase answered amicably.

"Put me on speaker phone," he instructed without a preamble.

"No. It's noisy, won't be able to hear you," Chase replied.

"Airports midday are not that noisy," House countered, "Besides, I want the input of the girl you're boning as well."

Park gulped, she could hear House's disembodied voice coming from the phone.

"I'm on vacation, House. That means no differentials," Chase reminded House.

"Put me on speaker or I'll call Newark and warn them about a terrorist with a funny accent and what used to be floppy hair," he demanded.

Chase could hear Taub and Adams in the background murmuring. Evidently, House hadn't shared his discovery with the rest of the team. Although, Taub already had an idea of what was going on. He just didn't know it was with Park. Taub assumed it to be Adams, a nurse, or another doctor.

Chase sighed, "Fine."

He held the phone between himself and Park. House rattled off some symptoms, which could lead to any number of conditions and illnesses.

"Sarcoidosis," Chase offered.

"Already eliminated," Taub piped in.

They went back and forth for about ten minutes. House chimed in again, "I do believe someone isn't participating."

"Park isn't even here," Adams pointed out.

"Cancer," Park said out of the blue.

Back in Princeton a round of looks were shared by Adams and Taub. House, all the while, feigned no prior knowledge to anything and surprise.

"Never pegged Chase as a We Are the World kind of dater," House quipped, "How is it in little Korea?"

Park looked almost mortified. Chase gently rubbed her arm as a way to sooth her.

"I'm also half Filipino," she reminded him quietly.

"Rounding up."

"We ruled that out ten minutes ago," Taub replied, getting the differential back on track. He acted as if he wasn't surprised.

"Not if it metastasized. It fits for all the symptoms," Park argued into the phone.

"Thank you Mrs. Chase number two," House said cheerily.

Park looked away feeling somewhat awkward. Chase cleared his throat.

"Anything else?" Chase asked.

"Ah, yeah," House paused and then shouted, "Don't you dare run away with that underage girl! He doesn't love you!"

He then promptly hung up. Park buried her face in her hands. She didn't even want to know if anyone heard House. Chase, on the other hand, frantically looked around the room. Only a handful of people stared at him suspiciously. They soon lost interest.

"Does he always do this?" Park mumbled from behind her hands.

Chase puffed out his cheeks as he exhaled, "Yeah. You're now officially part of the team."

"And airing out our personal lives to strangers and colleagues makes it official how? Initiation?" Park questioned.

"House believes that personal secrets will distract us from finding a diagnosis. So better to tell everyone so no one wastes time with speculation," Chase explained, "It's also a way of saying he cares without saying it. It's his approval... or blessing so to speak. House'll give us hell every chance he gets but in his own twisted way he's happy for us."

"And you deduced this how exactly?" Park was thoroughly unconvinced.

"I didn't," Chase admitted, "That was Wilson's speech from when he outed my ex-wife and I."

Park couldn't help but laugh, "Do you believe it?"

"No. House just likes to screw with people," Chase said unblinkingly.

"I hope Wilson is right," Park sighed.

The remaining moments until their flight were relatively uneventful. With the exception to one trip to the bathroom made by Park. A meddling woman over heard House's phone call and decided to intervene. It took Park nearly ten minutes to assure her that Chase wasn't doing anything illegal and that she was over eighteen. The nosy mother reluctantly let her rejoin Chase at their gate. Nevertheless, Park could tell that the woman didn't fully believe her.

Upon hearing the story, Chase desperately hoped that the woman wasn't on their flight. Park called him paranoid every time he looked in her direction.

"Robert, calm down," Park consoled him, "She's not even sitting in our gate area."

"Forgive me, Chi. But, I don't need some snoopy soccer mum getting in our business," he replied.

"I know, I know," she agreed, "But we'll be in Florida in a few of hours. We'll be sitting on the beach and cooling off in the water."

"And I'm teaching you how to surf," Chase added happily.

"No...oh, no," Park said.

Before Chase could ask why not, their section was called to board. After putting their big carry one into the overhead compartment, they got comfortable in their seats.

"So why no surfing?"

"Sharks," Park said casually.

Chase laughed, "You're more likely to get struck by lightening."

"I'll take my chances," she shrugged.

"No, really what's the real reason?" Chase asked in all seriousness.

Park looked down for a moment, "When I was five I almost drowned. Ever since then I don't like deep water."

"I'm sorry I pushed you," Chase apologized.

"Don't be. I'm just glad you didn't pull that macho "oh babe, you don't have to worry. I'll keep you safe" act," Park deepened her voice for her imitation.

Chase wrapped his arm around her, "I'll always protect you."

Park smiled and leaned into his embrace.

Their flight took off without a hitch and landed in Miami three hours later. Park rented their car while Chase gathered their luggage. A twenty minute drive brought them to streets lined with palm trees and sunny skies. They checked in and made their way to their room.

It was luxurious and airy. Plush with golds, creams, and whites. Natural light filtered in from the balcony door. Park and Chase wasted no time in changing into their bathing suits. Grabbing some towels and sunscreen, they were on the white beaches. Chase found a shady spot under some palms. More importantly, it was away from the crowds.

"Do you miss Australia?" Park asked.

"Sometimes. It's home, but filled with some bad memories too," Chase looked out at the ocean, "I want to go back again soon. Hopefully, with you."

Park smiled.

* * *

><p>I know the time jump messes with seeing the development of their relationship. But never fear! There is a reason why flashbacks exist! Anyway, thanks for stopping by!<p> 


	4. A Simple Sentence

Hey guys! I want to thank you all for your support of this story! I never knew there were so many Chark lovers out there! I'm glad I'm not alone! Anyway, sorry for the long delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy the new episode tonight! There appears to be more Chark-y goodness this time around!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Park moved about the Clinic. She reminisced about her days on the beach with Chase as she shuffled the files from one side of the Nurses' station to the other. Park never believed that there's order within chaos. Yet, somehow, in the Clinic they made it work. After catching her breath, Park called her next patient, which was her last one of the day. Despite loving her job, on never ending days it was nice to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Said tunnel, led Park to an evening spent with Chase doing some banal yet wonderful activity. Cooking dinner together was one her favorites. Or perhaps, other far more exciting activities that left both of them shuddering in delight.<p>

Shaking her head, Park looked back down at the patient file. The name was freshly familiar to Park, which confused her greatly. Park smiled to the woman approaching her. She and the patient, Maya Jenkins, entered the exam room.

"Long time no see, Dr. Park," Maya smiled.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Park asked, unconsciously blunt.

Maya seemed to be impervious to Park's frankness,"Well, while I was here I was on medical leave. My company decided to make that leave permanent," Maya paused, "Why I came in is because I have a bad cut that I think needs stitches."

"I'm sorry," Park looked down, "Let's have a look."

Maya pulled herself on to the exam table and extended her thickly bandaged arm. The bright white gauze was spotted with crimson blood. Park unraveled the gauze and revealed a decent sized laceration on Maya's forearm. It was deep and definitely needed stitches. She examined the wound for a few more minutes. It was clear of any foreign objects and appeared to have been cleaned.

"Why didn't you just go to the emergency room?" Park questioned as she sat on the wheeled stool.

"The wait would've been just as long and the bleeding was under control, mostly. I wasn't in any imminent danger," Maya reasoned, "So, I would have been a non-priority patient."

Park wheeled her way over to the mounted phone.

"This is Dr. Park in exam room two, please page Dr. Chase," she instructed and hung up.

Typically, she would have paged Taub since he was plastic surgeon of the group. However, the previous week they had a case that had all of them, House excluded, at the hospital just about 24/7. Taub missed his weekend with his daughters and he was trying to make it up now. Park didn't want to keep him at work any longer than he had to. He still found them to be utterly boring though.

"Oh, the Aussie?" Maya swooned, "Is he still in love with you?"

"Wh-what?" Park stammered as she made her way back to the exam table.

Maya simply grinned. She was House's patient a few weeks after Chase's accident. As an outsider, she witnessed Park and Chase interacting with just one another. Maya saw Park as more reserved with her actions even though it was just her, Maya, and Chase in the room. She spoke rather formally but an inside joke would slip on occasion. Despite trying to stay professional, their life outside of the hospital came through. On the other hand, Chase wasn't phased by Maya's presence in the least. He was either very open or didn't care. She leaned towards the latter. Nevertheless, Maya saw how Chase looked at her. The way his hand would brush against hers just to feel her presence. His unconscious smile when Park spoke to him. Maya sensed his was genuine.

She and Park grew close over the few weeks stay at Princeton-Plainsboro. Although Maya was more relaxed at Park's age, she had the same loyalty to her family. Maya assured her that her parents would be supportive of her choices no matter what they were. Park wasn't easily convinced. She told Park that wanting to live her own life didn't mean she loved her family any less. Conceding that Maya was right, Park was determined to make some change. Even if that change was not being Popo's chauffeur every time she wanted to go somewhere. Maya did not want Park to let Park's family lead her life like Maya had let hers.

"You don't see it?" she teased.

Park blinked, "Uh...no."

"We he surely likes you," Maya insisted.

"We're dating, yes," Park admitted, "Love…love is a bit much."

"All right."

While waiting for Chase to arrive, Park gathered supplies from around the room. Making small talk was never easy for Park. Her lack of filter usually killed the conversation. Yet, she could manage it.

"How's your daughter?" she asked as she placed Maya's injured arm on a portable procedure table.

"She's well," Maya answered, "and excited for the summer to start."

"That's good," Park smiled politely.

Hearing rushed footsteps coming towards the room, Park opened the door. It nearly hit her as Chase flew in and slammed the door behind him. He started pulling off his lab coat much to Park's confusion.

"I'm glad you paged," he said in a husky voice.

"Why? I just want you to do some sutures…for my patient," Park motioned towards the exam table.

Chase's cheeks turned a healthy pink upon noticing Maya. He nodded to her as he pulled his lab coat back on, "Hi, Maya."

"Nice to see you again Dr. Chase," Maya seemed unruffled.

Chase quickly donned a pair of gloves and examined Maya's injury, "Well Maya, it looks you're going to need a few stitches. Your cut is clean and the edges are smooth. It'll heal nicely. Now, I'll leave you in the capable hands of Dr. Park."

"Thank you Dr. Chase," Maya said pleasantly.

"I didn't page you for a consult. I wanted you to do them," Park explained.

"You can do sutures," Chase assured her.

"Not as well as you," she argued, "I haven't had to do them in a while and I'd rather not screw them up for Maya."

"You won't screw them up."

Maya interjected, "I really don't care who does them. I just want it done. It does hurt, a lot."

"Right," Chase paused, "I'll supervise. You're doing this Chi."

"Okay," Park exhaled.

She retrieved a local anesthetic and injected it into several areas of Maya's damaged arm, which elicited a wince out of her. Park mumbled a 'sorry' as she psyched herself up. As Park waited for the anesthetic to take effect, she broke open the hermetically sealed suture kit. She was now regretting not practicing stitching up bananas as other residents did. Chase rattled off some tips as Park set up. Some were general knowledge and others were ones he picked up on his own. The anesthesia had kicked in and Maya was feeling the sweet numbing freedom of pain.

Park sat in front of Maya and gave the cut a thorough cleaning. She then began closing up the laceration. The first stitch was made and successfully so. The worst was over and Park felt confident. Working methodically, Park took every word Chase spoke to heart. His voice seemed almost disembodied as he coached her along. Chase knew the procedure would be a snap for her. He didn't understand why she was so hesitant to do them. It was only when Park was nearly finished that it dawned on Chase. The last time Park did sutures was under the guidance of Andrews. He wouldn't press the idea that the incident left a bad taste in her mouth. Chase knew well that she would deny it and coaxing her would only upset Park. He hoped that next time she would be just as confident as she was before.

Scooting back, Park let out a silent sigh of relief. She was done. The stitches were precise, perfect, and neat. They were a textbook example. With her confidence restored, Park smiled to Maya assuringly. She gently placed a piece of protective tape upon the sutures.

"All set," Park said, "Keep them covered for a couple days."

"Great, thanks," Maya said appreciatively.

Park scribbled a prescription for antibiotics for Maya and handed it to her, "You're good to go."

Maya stood up and thanked both of them. The moment Maya left the room and the door shut, Park turned to Chase and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You thought I paged you for sex?" Park asked.

Chase shrugged, "I thought maybe you finished early."

"But in the Clinic?" she cocked her head to the side.

"You were okay with it in the on call room," Chase pointed out.

"Because the hospital was mostly empty," she paused, "Thanks for coming down."

Chase smiled, "Anything for you. You did great."

Park grinned back, she finished up some paperwork while Chase cleaned up. With the files put away, Park grabbed the lapels Chase's lab coat. She pulled him close and brushed her lips to his. Chase grinned and kissed her back. Guiding their tangled bodies to the door, Chase pressed himself and Park against the wooden frame. His lips traveled down to the soft skin of her neck while his hands found their ways in between her lab coat. Chase's hands tickled her sides.

"Let's go home," she laughed as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Home?"

Despite nearly living with one another, Park never referred to Chase's apartment as home. Not until now.

"It's been home for a while now," Park said, looking down.

Chase kissed her lightly, "Let's go."

They left the Clinic and headed for the locker room to retrieve their belongings. On the walk to the parking lot they ran into Adams. She wished them a goodnight in passing. Although she was very happy for her and Chase, Adams was slightly jealous. She liked Park as a person but she never thought Chase would be into her. Never mind dating one another. Nevertheless, Adams tried her best to not show her envy.

Chase slipped his arm around Park's waist as they passed through the automatic doors. Looping her thumb into his belt loop, Park led them towards her car. They piled into her car and were soon on their way to Chase's apartment. By the time they headed for the apartment building a chill had worked its way into the air. Holding Park close, Chase fumbled with the keys in his pocket for a moment. He had been looking forward to spend the rest of the night with her.

He pulled them into the apartment and they soon collapsed on to the couch. Park looked up at Chase, his cerulean eyes smiling down to her. She sensed he had something to day. It was a basic statement. Yet, in spite of its simplicity it was profound. The words lingered on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to say it just right. Not too fast or his words would get jumbled. Too slow and, to Chase, it seemed as if he was struggling to say it. Closing his eyes, Chase gulped down some air and swallowed hard.

"Chi, there's been something I've been meaning to say to you," he began, looking at her once again.

"Oh no," she replied.

"No, no. Nothing like that," Chase assured her.

Her brow rose, "Then what is it?"

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Robert," Park replied without hesitation.

Grinning, Chase pressed his lips against hers. Park kissed him back, happily.

"Why today?" she asked.

"Seeing Maya again reminded me of how much I don't want to lose you," Chase explained.

Her brow wrinkled, "How so?"

"Do you remember Micah?" Chase asked.

"Yes? Why?"

_It had only been three weeks since Chase's return to the team. He and Park were just in the infancy of their relationship. Nevertheless, it seemed to be sailing smoothly albeit shrouded in secrecy from the rest of the team and House. Especially, from House. Park was more careful about not giving any inkling that they were dating. Her biggest precaution was they were not allowed to have matching coffee mugs. _

_When they had the privacy of a radiology booth or in the lab they were more open. Yet, they were not completely alone. One evening while running a battery of tests for Maya, a young resident came in. He was blond with dark, plastic frame glasses. _

_"Chi Park?" he inquired. _

_Both Park and Chase looked up from their work. _

_"Yes?" Park replied. _

_He smiled, "Hi, I'm Micah." _

_"Oh!" Park turned to Chase, "He's selling this '76 Gibson in espresso for only $1250!" _

_"I didn't know you played the guitar," Chase said, surprised. _

_"Well, that's why I'm here," Micah paused, "I sold it already. I'm sorry." _

_"Ah, well, thanks anyways," Park smiled politely. _

_Micah nodded and turned to leave. Yet right before crossing the threshold, Micah turned around causing Chase and Park to look back up from their work again. Micah smiled nervously. _

_"My band and I are getting together tonight," Micah stared into Park's eyes, "You should come jam with us." _

_"I'll…uh…think about it," she replied. _

_"Sounds like you already know your answer," he said, somewhat defeated. _

_"I can't. Sorry," Park replied. _

_Micah shrugged, "It's fine." _

_After he left, Chase turned to Park. His brow rose, "What was that?" _

_"Jealous?" Park smirked. _

Chase brushed his lips against hers, "And, yes. I was jealous."

"But you said you weren't," Park reminded him.

"I know, but I didn't want to seem like the kind of guy who gets jealous whenever another guy talks to his girlfriend," Chase explained, "But, seeing Maya today just reminded me of that jealousy I felt. What it really made me realize that I don't want to lose you."

"I thought I'd be the one who'd get jealous," Park joked, "But, you're not going to lose me."

Chase laid his head on Park's stomach, "Move in."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Okay," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!<p> 


	5. Then and Now

I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this story! I'm even more thankful for all of your wonderful reviews you've left! Here's the latest chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Park woke suddenly to the sound of rain hitting the glass panes of the windows in the bedroom. The room was filled with the dull grey light of early morning and soft snores. Running her hand over her face, she exhaled slowly. A nightmare woke her from restful sleep. It wasn't new to her, this nightmare. Park rolled over and softly placed her hand on the sleeping figure next to her. He was unfazed. Her delicate fingers traveled over the expanse of his toned chest, but stopped upon feeling the unusual smoothness of a recent scar. This simple motion soothed the anxiety caused by the horrid dream. She never thought she would be so thankful for a scar.<p>

Kissing his chest lightly, Park laid close to Chase. Instinctively, his arm enveloped her and held her tight. She listened to the rhythmic tune of his heartbeat. Park focused on it.

Although the nightmare was of such an awful event, it also reminded her of a much more wonderful day. A day Park was so thankful to experience.

_The morning after Chase was released from the hospital, Park found herself wandering about his apartment. However, she did not get very far. Park ducked into the second bedroom, which Chase turned into an office and small library. He had trinkets sprinkled throughout the room, on windowsills and bookshelf ledges. Picture frames spread out on several shelves and his desk. They were all of his friends and coworkers at the hospital. Diplomas and awards hung on the walls. _

_She studied his bookshelves and even flipped through a photo album or two. What she thought would be a quick flip through, Park found out to be much more interesting. Several albums were dedicated to just travel alone. A hint of jealously bubbled through her. Park didn't have the time or means for much travel during college, never mind medical school. Who knew one could live vicariously through pictures? Soon enough, she ended up sprawled out the area rug of the office. _

_The lack of family photos puzzled Park. Then again, Park's mother was a bit of a shutterbug. Every family event captured and displayed in rotation as they occurred. Looking back, giving her mother a digital camera and telling her about 19 cent prints at the drugstore was not the best idea. The year after, Park gave her a digital picture frame, which cleaned up the fridge door and hallway walls greatly. Perhaps this is just how the other half lived. _

_Still, Park wondered why portraits were far and few. For liking him so much, she knew so little about Chase. _

_"Snooping?" Chase asked from the doorway. _

_"Oh…hi," Park looked up, her face flushed slightly, "Yes." _

_Chase hobbled into the room and situated himself in his office chair, "You could just ask." _

_"Everybody lies," Park joked. _

_He let out a short laugh, "Find anything good?" _

_"If a thousand landscape shots is interesting, then, yes I did," she teased. _

_"Hey, before medical and seminary school I had a real shot at being a photographer," Chase picked up a photo album, "This was right after college." _

_Park sat cross legged, "Yeah, I figured." _

_"Good times," he reminisced for a moment. _

_"So, why so many landscape shots?" she looked over to him. _

_"You mean why the lack of family portraits?" Chase deduced. _

_She nodded. Chase sighed internally, "Both my parents are dead and I don't really speak to my sister much. I wasn't close to my parents. My mother drank herself to death and my father walked out on us. He left me to care for her and my baby sister, only to have my sister drink half her life away. So no family photos." _

_"I should stop complaining about my family so much," Park said, more to herself. _

_"Maybe you just have too much," Chase murmured, a bit envious. _

_"I'm happy to share," Park assured him. _

_Chase gave her an appreciative nod, "Do you have work today?" _

_"No." _

_"Let's go out," he suggested. _

_"You just got out of the hospital," Park pointed out, "Are you up for it?" _

_"Why wouldn't I be?" Chase pulled himself up, "I'm going to get a shower." _

_"Join me?" _

_"Uh…" Park froze. _

_Chase chuckled, "I'll be out in a few." _

_"Okay," Park began to clean up the albums. _

_What Chase thought would be a ten minute process took about twenty, which caused Park to worry. She knocked on the door tentatively. _

_"Everything all right?" she called. _

_"Ah…sort of," Chase replied, "one of the crutches fell and I can't get it." _

_Park took in a deep breath, "I'm coming in." _

_Chase had his back to her, stark naked. Park stopped dead in her tracks and ogled at him. Her eyes looked him over, more than once. _

_"Oh," Park's eyes didn't meet his right away. _

_"I've been gone longer than I thought. No towels," Chase explained, turning just enough to see her, "There are some hall closet." _

_"Right," she turned on her heels and fetched a fluffy, white towel. _

_Park reentered the bathroom and handed the towel off to Chase. Quickly, he wrapped it around his waist. Walking over to him, Park slung his arm over her shoulder. "There's no way you'd be able to use the crutches and keep the towel up." _

_She helped him back to the bedroom. Before leaving, Chase caught her wrist, "I have an appointment with the therapist, but I'm free afterwards." _

_"I can take you there, pick you back up, and then we can do something," Park offered. _

_"Sounds good," he agreed. _

_Park scooped up her clothes from the chair. She headed off to the bathroom to change. After folding up the borrowed pajamas, Park looked herself over in the mirror. She grimaced slightly since she felt somewhat gross. Park would have loved nothing more than to brush her teeth and hair. _

_Chase emerged from the bedroom, he and Park picked at some cereal before heading out. After dropping off Chase at the hospital, it was only a short drive to her parents' home. It was midmorning when she walked into the door, but it was only a matter of seconds until her mother intercepted her. Mei was in her late fifties and about the same height as Park. Her hair was jet black save for a streak of silver hair that curved around her face. She loved her children greatly if to a fault. She was bit meddlesome. _

_"Late night?" she inquired. _

_"Mhmm," Park nodded, "I need a shower." _

_Heading upstairs, Park peeled off her clothes in the bathroom. A quick shower and some dental hygiene later, Park sat at the kitchen table sipping some coffee. Mei pushed a plate of bagels in front of her. Park happily dove into one. _

_"There isn't a case, is there?" Mei asked. _

_Park gave her mother a sideways look, "What makes you say that?" _

_"You look too well rested to have been up all night," she pointed out, "Besides, you have shampoo and toothpaste in your locker." _

_Park remained silent. Mei smiled, "It's a boy, isn't it?" _

_"Mom," she huffed, exasperated. _

_"Oh it is, isn't it?" Mei grinned, "From work?" _

_She looked down for a moment. Park exhaled slowly, "Do you remember my friend Chase?" _

_Mei nodded and urged her to continue. _

_"We're sort of seeing one another," Park said. _

_Her mother smiled upon hearing the happiness in her daughter's voice. Park finished up her bagel and was about to head out. Nearly out the door, Mei caught her. _

_"Popo needs a to be taken to the Clinic," she said. _

_"Okay," Park tried not to sigh, "I can't take back home though." _

_"I'll have Jun pick her up then," Mei said, referring to Park's younger brother. _

_Park nodded, "I'll let Jun know." _

_Mei disappeared back into the kitchen. Park ascended the stairs and knocked on her brother's bedroom door. He called her in. Park found her brother perched on his desk chair, intently staring at his computer screen. _

_Jun, a sophomore at Princeton, was busy engaging in an intense tag-team match on the computer. He angular jaw clench in concentration. Even hunched over, Jun was still quite tall. He was nearly six feet tall when standing. Quickly, he glanced up to his sister, "What?" _

_"Mom wants you to pick up Popo from the Clinic after her appointment," Park relayed. _

_"Why can't you?" Jun asked, distracted. _

_"I have other plans. Come on, Jun, don't be a pain in the ass about this," she groaned, "It'll take fifteen minutes. Not that you're using your for anything important." _

_"I'm sorry we all can't be the 'Bookie Monster.' Besides, I only almost failed that one class," he replied, mockingly, "What plans do you have?" _

_Park rolled her eyes, "I have a date." _

_"With what? Some petri dishes?" Jun joked. _

_"Like you're one to talk. Who was your latest date? Some tissues and your laptop perhaps," Park snorted. _

_Jun glared at her, "Fine. Just call me." _

_"Thanks." _

_Park turned on her heels and turned down the hall, heading downstairs to collect Popo. Her grandmother met Park at the door and they were off to the Clinic. The appointment went smoothly, Park and Popo waited outside for Jun to arrive. After seeing off her grandmother and brother, Park drove towards Princeton-Plainsboro to pick up Chase. On her way there, Chase told her that he would meet her out front. _

_She found Chase sitting on a bench. He smiled and waved to her. After helping him into the car, Park left the hospital. _

_"How was the appointment?" she asked, as she made a turn. _

_Chase shrugged, "All right, I guess. I mean, I don't blame anyone and I would have done it again. Hopefully, with different results though." _

_"I see," Park said, unsure of an actual response. _

_"You look nice," he murmured after a long moment, "Very pretty." _

_"Oh…thank you," Park unconsciously smiled. _

_Under her winter coat, Park had donned a light mauve chiffon top, which peeked out from the grey, wool jacket. Its cut was soft and feminine, hardly what Chase was used to seeing her in. Her pants were khaki colored and slim, which hugged her legs close. Dark brown boots came to her just below her knee. _

_"So, where are we off to?" Chase wondered. _

_"I had hoped you had an idea," Park made a random turn, "Let's go see a movie." _

_"And then we can get something to eat after," Chase added. _

_Park nodded in agreement as she navigated her way to a theater. They settled on a thriller and a bag a popcorn to share. They found their seats just in time. Two and a half hours later, with an occasional startled jump from Park, she and Chase were headed for a restaurant nearby. _

_"How is this going to work?" Park asked, seemingly out of the blue. _

_Chase's brow rose, "You mean dating?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Well, we go out. Enjoy each other's company. Be happy. I'm sure sex will be involved at some point," he replied, cheekily. _

_"I meant at work," Park clarified after a faux laugh. _

_"It's going to come out eventually," Chase seemed resigned, "Don't worry about it, that will only make it worse. House will find out. He will try to use it against us, but we won't let him." _

_"You seem very sure of this," Park was not, however. _

_"You're much stronger than you think. House knows you'll fight back, he can't use anger against you," he assured her, "Besides, I'm sure of us. I just feel safe with you, Chi. As if I can tell you everything I worry about and know you'll listen." _

_"Are you always like this on a first date?" she joked. _

_Chase smirked, "No. Some of the woman I've dated don't go past the physical. So no, I don't bear my soul." _

_"Some?" _

_"Fine, recently, all of them were just for sex," he conceded, "But, you're much more than any of those other women." _

_"I can see why they couldn't get past the physical aspect though," Park smiled, somewhat embarrassed, "I'm glad I make you feel safe. I had hoped you had felt the same as I do." _

Chase sighed heavily signaling his waking conscious. Opening one eye, Chase looked down to her.

"Nightmare?" he asked, although already knowing the answer.

She nodded, "Yes."

Chase squeezed her hand reassuringly and held her tight. Kissing her cupped hand, "No chance of going back to sleep?"

"No," she sighed, "But, I was thinking about our first date and how you spilled your soul to me."

"Oh?" Chase murmured sleepily, "Well, I didn't scare you off. So, doesn't seem to matter."

Park sat up, "No, I really liked it. I loved it actually. I hope I always we make each other feel safe."

"I never doubted we wouldn't."

Sliding out of bed, Park stretched, "We have to be to work soon. I'm going to grab a shower."

"I'm coming too," Chase called as he jumped out of bed.

* * *

><p>Until next time!<p> 


	6. Family

Hey everyone! First off, I'm really sorry for the month delay! Time kind of slipped by! I started summer classes a few weeks ago and in my mind it's still May. I can't believe it's nearly the second week of June already! Well, anyway, thank you _**so** _much for all of the love for this story! I can't believe it! I hope this chapter makes up for the delay! Cheers and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after 1AM when Park finally arrived home. She dragged her feet through the living room and eventually to her destination, the bathroom. Park contemplated drawing a hot bath, but she knew that she would end up falling asleep. Shuddering at the thought of waking up in cold water and with prune-y fingers, Park began her nightly ritual. Face washed and teeth brushed, Park shut the lights off as she left the bathroom. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed a sip of water from the kitchen before heading to bed.<p>

She had hoped that Chase would be home soon, but it was unlikely. He had drawn the literal short straw and had to run a battery of tests for their patient. Normally, Park wouldn't have minded not seeing him for the night. This night, however, was the marker of their six months together. Typically, Park wasn't the type to celebrate every monthly anniversary. But, half a year was something to celebrate.

With a final hopeful glance to the front door, Park was taken aback to hear a knock. The surprise quickly changed to fear. Who would be outside their apartment at such an hour? Quickly, Park looked around the kitchen, she hoped to find something handy to arm herself with. The meat tenderizer was the weapon of choice since it was heavy but easy to wield. Then again, what burglar knocks? Park thought. Regardless, Park kept the utensil in hand no matter how ridiculous she looked. Hesitantly, she inched her way through the living room. Whoever was behind the door was persistent, the knocks kept coming.

With a firm grasp on the handle, Park swung the door open. Whatever fear Park had she soon lost. A college age blonde stood in front of her. She felt indignation bubbling within her. Who was this woman? An old flame? Or a former conquest even? Trying to stop all of the possible meanings of this unexpected visitor, Park did her best to act friendly. Nevertheless, Park wanted nothing more than to have Chase come home. The blonde had with her a large suitcase and a look of perplexity. Looking down at a scrap of paper, the blonde looked past Park to the number on the door. Her eyes caught glimpse of the meat tenderizer as she looked back to Park. Blondie became a bit uneasy.

"Does Robert Chase live her?" Blondie asked.

For a split second, Park wanted to say no, "Uh, yes. But…he's not here now."

"Damn," her Australian accent seemed thicker than Chase's, "Are you Robbie's flatmate?"

"Robbie?" Park repeated with slight abhorrence. The Robert Chase she knew would never be called such a nickname. With all of her strength, Park resisted the urge to simply slam the door in Blondie's face, "No, I'm not. I'm his girlfriend."

Her reply was filled with a self-satisfied smugness. It was Blondie's turn to be shocked, "Girlfriend? Robbie didn't mention that. But, I haven't talked to him in a while. Some brother I have!"

"Brother?" Park blinked, "Oh…you're...Megan?"

"It's good to know at least he mentioned me to you," Megan said, resigned.

"I'm Chi. It's, ah, nice to meet you. Come in," Park moved out of the way, "I'll call Robert."

Megan and her suitcase rolled into the apartment. She situated herself on the couch while Park dialed Chase.

"Hey," Chase answered, "I just finished. You don't have to wait up."

"Yes, I do," Park countered, "You'll never guess who showed up at our doorstep."

"Hi, Robbie!" Megan shouted.

Chase brow knitted, "Is that…my sister?"

"Yes," Park confirmed.

"I'll be home soon," he assured her.

"I'll see you then."

Park hung up and placed her phone on the counter. All she wanted to do was sleep, which made finding a way to entertain Megan even more difficult. Without a further thought, Park worked on getting a pot of coffee brewing. She smiled over to Megan, "Can I get you anything?"

"No, the coffee will be just fine. Thanks," she said gratefully.

"He'll be home shortly," Park relayed, "He seemed surprised that you're here."

Megan smiled slightly, "Oh, I'm not shocked."

Park felt more at ease knowing that Chase did not neglect to tell her that his sister was coming. Normally, Park trusted him without a doubt crossing her mind. However, the late hour coupled with her tired state made Park less sure of many things.

"What's with that?" Megan pointed to the tenderizer, which sat on the counter.

"Oh…I thought you were a burglar," Park explained, with a hint of embarrassment.

"If I were an intruder, I certainly would not knock," she chuckled, "How long have you and Robbie been dating?"

"Six months," Park said, happily.

"Oh that's great!"

"I think so," Park agreed, "So, how was your flight?"

"I flew from Colorado, so it wasn't bad. I've been in the States for almost a week now," she explained, "Coming to see Robbie was sort of spur of the moment. I was supposed to be staying in New York City with some friends."

"What changed?" Park grew slightly suspicious.

Megan seemed wistful, "It's been a very long time since we've been on the same continent. Well, not counting the nine months or so he was busy surfing in Australia. I hardly saw him even then. I wanted to take advantage of this opportunity."

Before Park could comment that one could catch up over a phone call, Chase entered the apartment. Neither woman could discern his mood. He didn't seem upset, but he was not completely thrilled either. Setting his things on the table by the door, Chase greeted both women with a short nod, which Park found strange. Even stranger, in Park's mind, was that Megan didn't jump up to greet him.

Megan walked over to him, but Chase halted whatever she had to say, "It's very late. I'm tired, I'm sure Chi is too. You must be as well. We can talk in the morning."

"Fine," Megan agreed amicably.

"I'll get you some blankets from the closet," Chase said before disappearing into the hallway.

Park shut off the coffee maker and decided to clean it when she woke up. She waved goodnight to Megan and waited for Chase to come to bed. He wasted no time, but his mood did not seem to improve even when it was just the two of them.

He settled under the covers and let out a long sigh that was nearly a groan. Turning off the light, Chase lay still in the darkness. Park snuggled close to him, hoping he would lighten up. Snaking his arm around her, Chase's thumb ran over her soft skin.

"You're not happy," she whispered.

"I don't care for surprises," he replied evasively.

"Oh, so that surprise last weekend you didn't care for?" Park teased.

Chase suppressed a chuckle, "No, on the contrary, I enjoyed it when you joined me in the shower at work."

"You just don't like surprises that involve your sister?" she asked, putting them back on topic.

"I've had no less than five surprise visit from her," he began, "But, they have always been more than just visits."

"How so?" Park wondered.

"First time was in England when I was in seminary school. She ran away from our Aunt Adeline's home. It took a several calls and a hell of a phone bill to get m y aunt to take her back. Megan never understood that it took me nearly half a year to convince our aunt to even take Megan in once I graduated high school," he recounted, "The second time I was in the middle of medical school, I found her doing cocaine. That was on top of her alcoholism. The third visit came after I graduated medical school, she left rehab with only a few weeks left of treatment. Treatment I had partially paid for. The last time until today, was two years ago when she was pregnant. She miscarried."

Park was speechless. To say "I'm sorry" was not option. It did not sufficiently express how she wished she could take away all of his family turmoil. She cupped his face and settled for a tender kiss. Chase appreciated her gesture greatly.

"I'm tired, Chi. I can't keep cleaning up her messes. I'm done with it," his cerulean eyes glistened in the moonlight, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Park sat up.

"I was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with you," he said wearily, "I had dinner reservations and tickets to a show in New York."

"Robert, I love you. It's just nice to have you here tonight," she assured him, "It's just a shame you wasted the money on the tickets."

"They didn't go to waste. Once I knew I would be stuck in the lab, I gifted them to Foreman," Chase explained.

"I'm glad he could enjoy them."

Chase hummed in agreement, "Chi, can I tell you something?"

"I don't think you need have to ask anymore," she answered.

He smiled, "I just want to say that you'll always be my best friend."

"That's a better than a dinner and a show," Park blinked back the joyous tears.

Chase caught her lips. She smiled into the kiss, "You'll always be mine too."

"You're right, hearing that is better than a gift," he said contently.

Park propped herself on her elbow, "I guess I can return your gift then."

"Woah, that depends," Chase grinned, "What is it?"

"A new Nikon," she replied.

"To replace the old one?" The old one in question was another Nikon, which was his first DSLR. It was the one that went through college and medical school with Chase. However, the camera met a fateful end during a trip home. A tumble down a cliff was its demise and ever since Chase had just relied on his simple point-and-shoot.

She nodded.

"Chi…that's a lot of money. You repeatedly told me not to spend too much," Chase was quite surprised, "Why buy something so expensive for me?"

"That day you told me about backpacking through Europe and how much you love all the pictures you took made me think you'd probably like to be able to take them again," she explained, "I hope I bought you the right one."

"They'll be of you," Chase warned, "Next trip we take, just you wait."

"Maybe I'll take it back…" Park's voice trailed off, "I will, however, have to erase a few pictures first."

"Pictures?" Chase's voice rose in interest.

"Just a bonus," she shrugged.

Park lay next to him again. Chase hugged her tight and appreciatively. After kissing his cheek, they soon drifted off to sleep.

Neither doctors woke until late morning. They milled around their room and study until Megan woke up as well. Laying across the small sofa in the study, Park flipped through a medical journal while Chase worked at the desk.

"Why do you think Megan's here?" Park asked.

"Don't know. Rather not know," Chase said over his shoulder.

"What if it's just a visit?" Park continued, "From what you've told me, she's gotten her act together."

"I would rather her call me first," he grumbled.

Park shrugged, "We'll find out soon enough."

Megan did not rise until noon and if she would have had it her way she'd still be sleeping. Park and Chase's accommodations finally ran short when their bellies started to rumble. Megan was brought back to the conscious world by the smells of pancakes being made and coffee brewing once more. She stirred and stretched.

"Morning," Megan yawned.

"Afternoon," Chase corrected.

"Only noon," she returned, "What's cooking?"

"Pancakes and coffee," Park answered, "Hungry?"

"Very!" Megan jumped up.

She sat herself at the breakfast bar that was attached to the kitchen. Park poured her a cup of coffee and stacked some pancakes onto a plate. Megan accepted both gratefully. Chase and Park joined her with their plates in hand. After one bite, Chase got down to business.

"So," he sipped his coffee, "What brings you to New Jersey?"

"I kind of hoped I'd fill you up with wine before I said anything," Megan said sheepishly.

Park looked over to Chase. He suppressed his dismissive look, "What is it?"

"Well, when I called you a couple months ago I told you that I got into NYU," she continued to skirt around the question.

"Yes, I know that. Out with it," he demanded.

"Will you co-sign my lease?" Megan asked with bated breath.

His jaw clenched. Instinctively, Chase started to have an entire lecture building in his mind. He wanted to chew her out for never showing any hint of growing up, let alone responsibility. Reality, however, halted him. If Megan truly was the same girl she was in her teens then she'd be asking for something else. Money would easily be the 'something else.'

"How much is the rent?" he asked.

"It's 5,000 for both semesters," Megan said.

Chase gave her a leerily look. She quickly interjected, "I'm living with six other girls that's why it's pretty cheap. One is graduate student, who is to be our 'mentor.' And, I'm paying for it all. Well, dad's trustfund is. But, the lawyers have it all set up where I can only use the money for school fees. Spending money is on me so I got a job on campus."

"How do I know you won't blow the money you make?" his question was much more caustic than he meant it to be.

"Chase…" Park remarked.

"Because I don't want to keep disappointing you anymore," Megan replied, earnestly.

Chase gave her a small smile, "I know you won't."

"You're the best, Robbie," Megan beamed, "Oh, I have one more favor to ask."

"What?"

"Can I crash here until the semester starts?" she asked.

"If it's okay with Chi, you can," he replied and looked to Park.

Park nodded in agreement, "It's fine with me. The couch in there is a pullout bed, isn't it?"

"It is," Chase confirmed.

"I can't thank you enough," she said gratefully.

"Just do your best," he assured her.

Megan smiled and took another bite of her food before heading off to the second bedroom, suitcase in hand. Chase looked over his should to make sure his sister was out of earshot, "Do you know what you're getting yourself into? Living with her that is."

"Do you? She doesn't come a cross as the Megan you first told me about," Park said.

"I hope she has changed," Chase admitted, "For the better, of course. Despite causing trouble, Megan always had a kind heart."

Park took his hand into her and squeezed it, "She seems grown up."

"Maybe she has," he said optimistically.

Park grinned, "So, _Robbie_, I guess I should tell my dad we have one more for dinner."

"Yes. But, you're not going to start are you?" his brow rose.

"No. You're not Robbie. Not to me," she promised, "You're not even a Rob."

"Am I a Bob or Bobby?" Chase teased.

"You're Chase," Park replied.

"And that's what your parents thought too," he reminded her.

Park chuckled. It wasn't until she and Chase started dating that Park ever referred to him as Robert. As far as her parents knew, she was dating a guy simply named Chase. Therefore, the first time Park spoke about him using his first name, her parents thought she was seeing someone on the side. Her mother was mortified at the thought. Her brother, Jun, didn't think it was possible. However, he had hoped it wasn't true. Jun and Chase had become close. They'd often talked about video games and soccer, played even. And her father, Kwansik, was oddly neutral. Likewise with Popo, although she was more concerned that she'd be losing her poker partner. She just did not want to lose her new poker partner. Finally after a discussion, that seemed to be unnecessarily long to Park, her family learned that Robert and Chase were one in the same.

Despite the illumination to Chase's first name, only Park's mother, Mei, refers to his as Robert.

"They know who you are now."

"I would certainly hope they would," Chase smirked, "At the very least, Popo should know me."

"She knows you're good for high stakes poker games that's for sure," Park joked.

They continued to reminisce about Park's family, particularly the funny moments with them. Megan reappeared from the spare bedroom thirty minutes later and declared that she was unpacked. She sat herself back at the breakfast bar to finish her food. The trio discussed a possible outing but soon decided that an excursion would be best saved for another day.

Chase cleared the plates and mugs. He stood by the sink as he washed the dishes. Park took this moment of somewhat aloneness with Megan to ask her something that had be gnawing at her. Leaning in close, Park's voice was hushed, "Were there really friends in New York?"

"Not ones that would want me for a month before school started," Megan shrugged, "I could have gotten a hotel, but the lawyers in charge of the trust wouldn't of been happy about it. Plus, my Aunt Adeline really wanted me to come see Robbie and I did too."

"I think he's happier to see you then he lets on," Park looked over to him. Chase smiled back to her.

Megan fiddled with the rings on her fingers.

"I hope so," Megan watched Chase for a moment and then to Park. She smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Megan hummed.

With the last plate set on the dish rack, Chase joined the two women.

"What are we talking about?"

"Girl stuff," Megan shrugged.

"Oh really?" Chase snickered at the thought.

"Yes, really," Park replied nonchalantly.

"If you say so," Chase was kept quite amused for several more minutes. The thought of Park talking about hair, make-up, and the sort seemed odd.

Megan looked at Park, "Not a girly girl?"

"Not really," she shrugged, "I just try to look nice."

"Always do," Chase chimed in.

"Of course I do," Park laughed with a tone of faux arrogance.

Chase shook his head and chuckled, "We're going to Chi's family for dinner tonight."

"Oh, okay," Megan said, "What're we having?"

"I think my dad's making Korean BBQ," Park recalled.

"Yum!" she enthused, "Can we run to the store on the way though? I need a few things."

"Sure," Park nodded.

"Let's get ready and go," Chase suggested knowing 'a few things' at a store could take a few hours.

Both women nodded in agreement. The two doctors and their guest left to kitchen to start the day. An hour passed, but they were finally on the road. It was made very clear that a shower schedule would be in order. Thankfully for the doctors, Megan was not much of a morning person. However, Chase began to regret not getting the apartment with two bathrooms.

While driving, they complied a list of things Megan needed. It was mainly dorm accessories such as bedding and some storage. With list in hand, the trio headed off to a shopping center.

Chase's prediction of a long shopping trip was on the nose. After a while both he and Park simply nodded in agreement when Megan asked if they liked what she showed them. Park soon learned that Megan was quite indecisive, which began to wear on her. Yet, they managed the trip and Megan was all set for college come fall.

From the store they headed for the home of Park's family. Mei greeted them with big hugs, even for Megan.

"And who is this?" she asked, looking to Megan.

"My sister, Megan," Chase said.

"So nice to meet you," Mei smiled.

"You as well," Megan said politely.

Mei turned to Park and Chase, "When are you and Robert going to give me grandbabies?"

"Mom!" Park shouted, "Stop."

Megan burst into laughter.

"What? I'm getting old. Your brother can't keep a girlfriend, I'm counting on your to give me grandbabies to spoil," her mother crooned as she pinched Chase's cheek, "And they'd be so cute."

Jun snickered as he passed by, "Yeah, because they'd get all of their looks from Chase."

Park rolled her eyes and turned to Megan, "That's my brother, Jun."

She and Jun exchanged handshakes.

"Why don't we eat first? Babies can come down the road," Chase reasoned appeasingly.

"Way down the road," Park muttered.

Everyone gathered into the kitchen where Park's father had been busy. Kwansik was always a chef at heart. But, he saved his love for food and cooking as a hobby. Kwansik beamed with happiness upon seeing his beloved daughter and Chase. He liked Chase the most out of Park's handful of boyfriends. He was the most polite, caring, and friendly. The young Australian molded well into their family. And, if he could get his mother's approval then he must be good. Popo's opinion was revered most of all.

After a sweeping introduction of Megan to Park's family, everyone settled down at the kitchen table. Park's father already had the grill set up and a window open. The rest of the meal was all ready to go.

Popo brought Chase a glass of bourbon and reminded him of their standing poker game. Chase assured her that he remembered. More importantly, he jested that he would beat her this time. Popo smirked.

Despite finding it to be a hassle to juggle with work sometimes, Park loved visiting her family. She tried to once a week. Although, what she really loved though was seeing Chase so happy with her family. By now, he was family. He was never not excited about an upcoming visit. It made Park smile.

* * *

><p>Hoped you all liked it! Drop a review if you're so inclined! Please and thank you. :)<p> 


	7. Surprise, Surprise

Hi again! I'm sorry this chapter is so late in being published. :( It was actually going to be much longer, but instead I decided to just split it up. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for your support!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Summer was coming to a close, which meant Chase's sister, Megan, was off to start her first semester at NYU. The month seemed to fly by for the two doctors. It was strange for the two of them to think about no longer having a house guest. It was nice to gain their full privacy back; but, at the same time it felt like they were losing something as well. Their little family was becoming even smaller. Of course, Megan wouldn't be lost for long. Christmas was just around the corner.<p>

Chase and Park took advantage of the move-in to have a weekend in the city. They were going to finally have their sixth month anniversary date.

The transition went smoothly despite the heat. It was a balmy day in Manhattan. Megan was very thankful for the air conditioning as were her two over qualified helpers. However, running up and down three stories worth of steps can get to anyone after a while. Or in Park's case, only have two trips. She had been on call the night before hand. So for Park, having to carry boxes of books and clothing was not especially pleasant. But, she kept going since it was only her, Chase, and Megan.

By late afternoon, there were only a few more boxes left in the SUV, so Park took a breather out on the stoop. Chase came bouncing out the door and sat next to her.

"I just finished talking to Megan's mentor," he said after a moment.

"The grad student?" Park recalled.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, her. She seems like she'll keep the girls in line."

"I think they'd prefer it if you do," she teased, "How does Megan's roommate seem?"

"All right, I guess," Chase shrugged, "Didn't get to talk to her much. I'm sure she and Megan will be just fine. Besides, I have other things to worry about."

"Such as?"

"Such as how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I think that whole working out gives you more energy theory is bull," she sighed, "But, I'm okay. Going to need coffee after this though."

"I'm sure we can find a coffee shop around here somewhere," his sarcasm was evident.

"I'm not so positive about that," Park played along.

Chase smirked, "Thank you so much for coming up with me today."

"No need to thank me. I wanted to see her off," Park rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can get that last of the stuff," he said after a moment.

"No, I'll bring something up too," Park assured him, "I have to say goodbye to Megan."

Standing up, the pair took the last of Megan's things out of Chase's SUV. The walk up the stairs seemed painfully long for Park, but the light at the end of the tunnel came shorty after the last step. After handing off the boxes, there was a round of hugs and kisses.

"I can't thank you enough. Either of you," her voice rose, she hadn't let go of them yet.

"Call if you need anything," Chase said, "Day or night."

"We're only a few hours away," Park added.

Megan ended their embrace. Her eyes became glassy as she played with the ends of her blonde hair, which did only when she tried to distract herself from crying.

"Thanks again."

"We'll see you," Chase assured her, "We'll come and visit soon."

Megan smiled and walked them to the hallway. She waved to them from the window. Perching herself on the wide windowsill, she watched them drive off until she could no longer see the car.

Amidst the stagnant traffic of the Big Apple, Chase and Park took in the sights. The impossibly tall buildings, bustling crowds, and the urban symphony. None of this was new to either doctor, but it was still quite a spectacle to see. Eventually, traffic started to flow again and they made it to their hotel. Once checked in, it was time for a shower and perhaps a nap before dinner.

While Chase lounged on the bed, Park was in the bathroom pacing about the small space. She was desperately trying to make five minutes move as fast as possible. Every few seconds, Park would glance to the counter. She couldn't believe it. They always used protection. She was always on time, which was both a blessing and a curse. She should have known when her period never came. But, doctors are the worst patients and so Park ignored it. It'd come eventually. There was no way she could be pregnant, right?

Park stopped dead in her tracks when the question crossed her mind. She hadn't let the word enter her thoughts because it lead to too many unknowns. They never talked about this, although it was hinted at. Yes, he liked kids. Sure, so did she to a degree. But, did they want them together?

Lost in her thoughts, Park kept pacing. Distracted, she walked into the wall and stubbed her toe. A litany of curses spewed from Park's mouth, which was enough to cause Chase to come to the door.

"Everything all right?" he called.

"Yeah, just stubbed my toe," Park replied as she sat on the counter.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said without thinking.

Her brain only began to form the words to stop Chase from entering when he passed through the threshold. His eyes scanned downward from Park's grimace of pain and stopped on the plastic test sitting on the counter next to Park. Chase quickly glanced up at her. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You're…?"

"I…I don't know," she mumbled, "Almost time to check."

"When did you start thinking you were?" Chase stepped forward.

"A few days ago," Park said, "I wasn't going to say anything until I was sure."

"Why haven't we talked about this," he thought aloud, "I thought it would've come up by now."

Park shrugged, "Maybe, there's a reason why."

"Are you saying you don't want kids?" his brow rose.

"I don't know. Maybe. If I do, I would like plan for them at least," she began to ramble, "Ever since my mom made that comment about us having kids, I started to think about it. And then I realized how serious it is. Not to say, we're not. But, talking about kids, is like talking about marriage or getting a house, and it's just really serious relationship talk. I never knew how to bring it up so I didn't."

"Check the test and then we can talk no matter the outcome," Chase's serene voice soothed her.

Hesitantly, Park picked up the test. She exhaled slowly. Park hadn't realized she was holding her breath. Looking to Chase, Park shook her head.

"False alarm," relief washed over her.

Chase nodded, almost numbly, "Let's talk."

Park hopped off the counter and tossed the test into the trash. The two doctors crawled onto the bed. Sitting cross-legged, they averted eyes for a moment.

"Are you upset that I didn't tell you that I might be pregnant?" Park looked over the rim of her glasses.

"No," he shook his head, "I just…I want kids, Chi. I do. I think they're great. And despite my own parents, I think I'd make a good dad."

"I don't doubt you would be," she let out a heavy sigh, "The thing is, I just finally got out from under my mother's thumb for good. Having kids would put me back under it. Or, close to it. She wouldn't leave me alone, I know it."

"I think your mom deserve a little more credit," Chase said cautiously, "It's not like when we first started dating where she would show up unexpectedly just 'to say hi.' She actually tells us when she's coming. It's still last minute, but still."

"There's still that added 'but still' in there," Park argued.

"I know," Chase took her hand into his, "We're talking like we're going to have kids this minute."

"And we're not," Park was thankful for the truth in her statement.

"Right, but, what I want to know is if you'd want them," Chase wondered with a tone of patience.

"I…yes, eventually. Once my residency is over," she said decisively, "But, I want to know is if you want them with me."

"I would love to have kids with you," he smiled, "But only when you're ready."

Park nodded, "Are you saying you're ready now?"

"No," Chase paused, "I was ready when I was married; however, since it ended I haven't wanted to have them."

"Why?" Park asked.

"I never found anyone I wanted to settle down with," Chase explained, "Well, not until now."

Park smiled as she gently pushed him against the mattress. Her soft lips met his.

The rest of their trip was pleasantly uneventful. Afterwards, they eased their way back into the groove of work. A new case hadn't come in yet so it was pushing paperwork and hours in the Clinic. Neither of which either doctor minded. A short break from the daunting task of balancing life or death is always appreciable. Of course, they wouldn't be without a case for long.

In a matter of a week, Chase sat alone in the conference room. He was hunched over his laptop. The rest of the team had left for the day. House, on the other hand, simply never showed up at all. Regardless, Chase was eager to keep going. After the initial differential, the team came to an agreement and administered their treatment. However, Chase wasn't convinced. Their cases are never usually cut and dry. The answer couldn't be so simply.

His phone sounding caused Chase to jump. Staring down at the incoming call, he was hesitant to answer it. Before the last ring, Chase answered. Putting the call on to speaker, Chase carefully set the phone down on the glass tabletop.

"Dr. Chase?" a woman asked.

"Yes, is this Dr. Keegan from Chicago General?" he replied.

"Yes, it is," Keegan answered, "How are you Dr. Chase?"

"Fine, thank you," Chase hated phone interviews, made it much harder to read the interviewer, "Why don't we get down to business."

"Let's," she agreed, "To be quite honest Dr. Chase, you're our only candidate. Everyone else who had applied was not nearly as qualified as you are. The only thing that could keep you from becoming the head of our new diagnostics department is pay."

"Well, I received your estimated offer and if it's anywhere near that estimate then it is fine with me," Chase replied earnestly.

"Great," Keegan cheered, "You'll be receiving the contract in the mail shortly."

"Thank you," Chase tried to keep his voice level.

"We'll be seeing you soon."

Chase ended the call and leaned back. He exhaled slowly.

"Does your little China doll know about this?" House's voice wafted into the room.

"How long have you been standing there?" Chase asked.

"Oh, long enough," he shrugged, "It's good to know that you're still screwed up."

"I am not," Chase argued, "And I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Of course not," House walked over to the couch and plopped down, "Park might want to know though. She might like to know that you're still selfish and afraid of commitment."

"House, you don't even get to talk to me about being selfish and commitment," Chase glared at him, "What are you even doing here?"

"To get my secret stash," House nodded towards his office, "Wilson and I are going to party like it's 1999."

"Fine, whatever," Chase stood up.

Chase quickly collected his things and headed for the door.

"You don't deserve her," House called.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Chase turned on his heels. He stomped back into the room, "Why? I love Park. I'd do anything for her."

"Like leave her for Chicago," House added.

"Like I said, I don't have to explain myself to you," Chase shook his head.

House sat up, "Is this your two weeks notice?"

"Maybe," he muttered.

"I didn't mean for your employment here," House jerked his head towards the door.

Confused, Chase turned around. He found Park standing in the doorway. A hurt scowl fell onto her face. He wasn't sure if she was going to cry or punch him. Or both. Park was uncertain of her reaction as well. Her small hands balled up into fists. Chase flinched.

"When were you ever going to tell me?" she demanded, "As you were hopping onto your plane?"

"I didn't think I was going to get the job," Chase began, "I just applied. I had heard of some of the other candidates…and, although I was qualified they were more so."

Park shook her head, "We tell each other everything and after all this time together…I just can't believe it."

"I wasn't just going to up and leave. I haven't really thought it through, going that is," Chase assured her.

"Who wouldn't go? You get to be the head of a brand new department at one of the best hospitals in the Midwest," Park argued, "You'd be an idiot for not going!"

"Maybe because I have a great life here in Princeton, which would be hard if not impossible to give up," Chase said amicably, not wanting to fight, "I'd be an idiot for not considering that."

Park took in a therapeutic breath, "Let's talk about this later."

"I'll meet you at home and then we'll talk then," Chase proposed.

"Okay," she agreed and promptly left.

As she entered the elevator, her mind began to whirl. What if she hadn't come back for her forgotten cellphone? Or had come in at earlier or later time, what then? How would have Chase brought up the job offer then? Maybe she was just overreacting, which happens when Park lets her anger get the best of her. Chase had never not told her something as important as this. Or even if it was a surprise, it caught them both off guard.

Placing her hand to her forehead, Park sighed. She couldn't tell if she was more mad or upset. She leaned against the back wall as she ran several outcomes through her head. Distracted, Park didn't notice Wilson entering the elevator. When she finally looked up she caught his eye.

"Everything all right?" he asked, although not wanting to become involved.

"No," she muttered, "Chase got a job offer at Chicago General."

"That's good isn't it?"

Park gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh, right…no, that isn't good," Wilson righted himself, "Has he taken the offer?"

"I don't think so, not officially at least," Park explained, "But, it's not about the job. It's about how he didn't tell me. Chase is having doubts though…so, I can't tell if my making too big of a deal about it."

"It's natural to be upset, angry even," he reasoned, "Let Chase explain himself though. I've seen you two together, and I know Chase wouldn't risk losing your relationship."

Park nodded, "I hope you're right."

"If he's anything like me in regards to the people he loves and given the option, he'll stay," Wilson said wistfully, "I wish I had that option."

"What do you mean?" Park looked up at him.

"I have cancer," Wilson stepped out of the elevator.

* * *

><p>A lot of revelations! They'll be answered shortly, don't worry. Until next time!<p> 


	8. No Worries

Hi everyone. I am very sorry for the delay! I had a friend visiting from out of the country and so I had very little time to write! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Once again, thanks so, so much for the support of this story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Chase stood outside the apartment. On the way home he had worked up a big apology and explanation for Park. He only hoped it wasn't too late. His hand rested on the doorknob. Groaning, Chase gave himself another mental kick to the head. <em>Best relationship you've had in nearly two years and you go and throw it aside for your ego. You stupid tosser.<em> He let out a cleansing breath. _She didn't seem too mad when we parted at work. But, that could mean nothing. The calm before the storm. _Entering the apartment, Chase found it to be mostly dark except for the dim light coming from the kitchen. He peaked his head around the wall and found Park sitting with a carton of ice cream.

With a cautious smile, Chase sat across from her. She looked up only long enough to acknowledge his presence, "I saw Wilson in the elevator."

Unsure as to where her preamble would lead, Chase sat quietly.

"He told me he has cancer," Park said with a heaviness in her voice, "His chances aren't good. I don't know why he told me. Maybe because I was rambling about what had happened. Maybe he just wanted to tell someone. I don't know."

"Explains why House has been acting so weird," he concluded, "But I'm not concerned about Wilson right now. I want to make sure we're okay. No, I want to be sure we're better than okay."

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," Park said apologetically, "I just…I feel stupid for doing so. I've done things for no other reason than "why the hell not?" so I should even be mad."

"But those things you did, did the outcome affect someone you loved?" his cerulean eyes studied her carefully.

Park gave him a half smile, "No, it was whether or not I'd wake up with a hangover or something like it."

"At the very least I should have told you I was submitting my resumé," Chase said.

"I would have liked to known that, but it still doesn't change the fact that you have to decide if you go or not," Park reasoned.

"I know," he sighed.

"Are you happy working for House?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"If you were wholly happy, I don't think you would have gone after the position," Park deduced.

Chase consider what she said, "I feel stuck in his shadow. I've been with House the longest and I don't have anything to show for it. Well, I've gained knowledge but not much else. Oh, well, a nice new scar."

"I heard you used to be House's Yes Man, so you at least grew out of that," she added.

"Whoopee."

"Go to Chicago," Park said after a moment, "We can do the long distance thing."

"No, I don't want to do that. I've tried it before and it's not the same. After a rough day at work, I love coming home with you. I love not having to rehash every gory detail about the decline of the patient. Having you already understand what we're up against is a relief. Those nights where we just lay on the couch together are comforting," Chase made sure Park knew he had no intention of leaving without her, "But, I can't very well ask you to leave either. I know you love working with House and you shouldn't have to give that up."

"And you shouldn't stay somewhere you don't see a future," she countered.

"I see a future with you," Chase smiled.

"Don't get all sappy and romantic on me," Park jokingly warned.

Chase grinned as he stood up, "Let's go to bed."

"We can't just sleep our problem away," Park said as they walked towards the bedroom.

"Not a problem, just a life decision," Chase replied, "Besides, that's what the morning is for."

"Gee, don't put any pressure on it," Park mumbled.

Chase chuckled as his lips met hers. Sinking into the kiss, Park rested her weight against him for a moment. Chase allowed them to fall on to the bed and their tangled bodies made it under the protective comforter.

The morning sun filtered into the dim bedroom. The warm light woke Park from her sound slumber. Park stretched and yawned. Sitting up, she found Chase perched on the end of the bed. Sliding up next to him, she placed her hand on top of his. Chase gave her a small smile.

"I had a dream last night," he said quietly.

"Oh?" she noted his cell phone resting in his hand.

"I dreamt I went sky diving in a toga," Chase explained.

Park's brow quirked, "How does that relate to your decision?"

"It doesn't. I didn't expect to have a life altering dream," he shrugged.

"So…" Park began.

"So, I called Chicago," Chase paused, "I realized this morning that no sane boss would ever let me do what House does. Especially in a fledgling department. Everything would be straight laced and by the book, I think more so for me because of my relation to House. And, I don't want to be House. We'll work pass this. I'm not going to throw away our relationship for a job I think I would actually hate."

"You make it seem like we'd completely fall apart just attempting to have a long distance relationship," Park said, "I just don't want you to convince yourself you'd hate being in Chicago."

Chase squeezed her hand, "I stand by what I said last night. Besides, I don't need that Micah guy coming around either if were separated by four states."

"You're kidding," Park laughed.

"I saw the way he looked at you. And I mean, how can he not? But still," Chase smirked, "No, staying at Princeton-Painsboro is the best idea."

"You're putting a lot of stock into the unknown," she whispered, "Fear of the unknown comes to mind."

"Not fear, anticipation."

Chase smiled again, which elicited another from Park as well. He kissed her hard, but soon pulled away.

"Wait, wait," Park kept him close, "Are you sure?"

"Not a doubt in my mind," Chase gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Park sighed contently, "We should get to work."

"Yes, we should," Chase let his head hit the pillow.

"You do realize that if we don't go to work House will bring it to us," Park yawned after a few minutes.

"I know," he sat up after a long moment.

The two doctors climbed out of bed. Some more yawning and a few stretches later, they began the morning routine. Park headed for the kitchen to start making coffee while Chase jumped into the shower. Twenty minutes later, they switched and while Park was getting squeaky clean, Chase worked on breakfast.

Eggs, toast, and two cups of coffee later, Park and Chase were off to the hospital. She hesitantly boarded the elevator. With a quizzical look, he turned to her.

"I bet you thirty bucks that Adams and Taub know about our fight," she looked up to him.

"That's like saying I bet you the sky is blue," Chase rebutted, "Of course House told them."

"So you'll give me the money then?" Park grinned.

"Oh yeah," Chase said sarcastically, "And you don't want to start betting with me."

"Why not?"

"I'll hold you to the bet even if you're my girlfriend," Chase replied as they walked down the hallway.

"Oh what, did you think I'd expect you to go easy on me? Please," she scoffed, "Jun and I have running bets that started in grade school. He still owes me $126.59 and two candy bars. You don't want a tab with me."

Chase chuckled, "I'm sure we could work out some sort of payment plan."

They entered the conference room, which was buzzing with a conversation amidst House, Taub, and Adams. Park and Chase listened for a moment in attempt to grasp the conversation.

"I don't blame Park," Adams continued, "I can see myself reacting the same way if I were in Park's shoes."

"And I think Chase just wanted to see himself in Park one last time," House quipped, "Despite their united front, they're really seething on the inside."

"Please, don't stop on our account," Chase sighed as he and Park gathered around the table.

Taub handed both of them a file, "Regardless of the what Chase chose to do, I don't think he should have to apologize."

"The nodule could simply be a granuloma caused by an infection," Chase said as he reviewed the file, "And yes, I should have apologized and I did."

"But what infection?" Adams interjected, "I'm glad you did."

"It's not an infection. No elevated white blood cells count," Taub reasoned, "I'm not saying that he shouldn't take responsibility for what he did. But, he shouldn't be sorry for trying to further his career either.s"

"At the price of his relationship?" Adams' brow rose.

"What about sarcoidosis?" Park suggested, "Taking responsibility and apologies go hand in hand, but none of this matters because we're passed it. You three should be too."

"Very nice deflection by way of diagnosis," House said, "The non-arguing couple go and treat our patient."

The remaining doctors watched as Taub and Adams left to administer the treatment. Once the glass door closed, Chase and Park looked over to House. He sat at the head of the table quietly.

"Aw, please don't yell at us, Dad," Chase said.

"Are we is some sort of trouble?" Park asked.

House inhaled slowly and deliberately, "Am I going to have a repeat of Thirteen and Foreman? I seriously hope not because I hate reruns."

"No, because we're fine," he assured House.

"You're not really trying to tell me that you two are a well adjusted couple," House's brow rose.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Park demanded.

"Chase is a whore and you have a shorter fuse than, well, a short fuse," he pointed out.

"I am not a whore," Chase objected.

"Not presently."

"We're fine," Park reiterated, "Neither of us ever said we're perfect though."

House's eyes narrowed, "You may be fine now but-"

"How's Wilson?" Park interrupted.

"Presumably being followed around by the custodian who has to clean up after his bleeding heart," House shot back.

"He told me about the cancer," Park continued, "So don't worry about us and worry about your best friend."

"Nothing to worry about," House said quietly. He shrugged, "Wilson'll be fine."

"And there's nothing to worry about as far as we're concerned," Park stood up.

Chase followed suit and the couple left the office. A ways down the hallway, Chase told ahold of Park's hand, which caused her to stop. They stood off to the side, in a small out cove.

"That was impressive," he smiled proudly.

"It's none of their business anyway," she huffed.

"They're our friends, they only want the best," Chase assured her.

"And House?"

"I think he wants anarchy. No, I know he wants anarchy," he chuckled as he took Park into his arms, "And in his own way, I think he wants the best for us too. Of course, he won't say that. He can't allow being accused of caring."

Park smiled against his chest, "Sometimes, I think you make this up."

"Nah, I don't think House is a total bastard," Chase kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, Chase's pager sounded, which caused the two doctors to detangle from one another. Reading the page, Chase's face showed his slight confusion.

"Our patient?"

"No, Foreman," he replied, "I'll see what this is about. While I'm there, get some of our patient's blood. I still want to test for infection."

Park nodded, "I'll meet you in the lab."

Chase quickly pecked her forehead before running off to answer Foreman's page. Arriving on the first floor, Chase's eyes narrowed upon seeing a seemingly familiar blonde. She must've seen him too since she quickly turned away, which was an odd response. Shaking his head, Chase entered Foreman's office. The lobby was busy, and he only caught a glimpse of the woman. He assured himself that his mind was just playing a trick on him.

Unceremoniously, Chase plopped down into the chair in front of Foreman's desk.

"Hello to you too," he chuckled.

"What's this 'urgent' page about?"

"The hospital's ER rating have dropped enough to worry the board," Foreman began, "So, the board decided to update some protocols and they wanted to bring in another doctor to run the ER."

"They want Cameron," Chase concluded, "And what? You want my blessing?"

"Well, I know you two left on…not the best of terms," Foreman said delicately.

"Oh, I never told you about the Clinic room," Chase paused, "We're fine. We had our big fight and it was resolved. She's out in the lobby isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," he confirmed, "I'm actually a little worried about Park."

"You're joking," Chase was stunned.

"She did punch Andrews," Foreman reminded him.

Chase's brow knitted together, "Because he grabbed her arse. I don't expect Cameron to do that, even if she was drunk."

"I'm just saying, I don't want to hire Cameron if there's going to be some sort of friction," Foreman explained.

"You've know Allison how long now? She was never an instigator and neither is Chi," Chase assured him, "Everything will be fine."

"Will it be fine with Park?" he demanded once more.

"I will go talk to her and let you know. I don't expect to be any problems though," Chase stood up, "I don't know why you do."

"Just trying to cover all the bases," Foreman said.

"Right."

Chase existed the office. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cameron standing near the Clinic. He walked over to her. She greeted him with a pleasant smile and friendly hug. Chase returned the gesture.

"Hi, Robert," Cameron said, "How are you?"

"Great. And you?" he asked politely.

"Good, thanks," she replied.

"Surprised to be back here?"

Cameron nodded, "A little. Foreman's offer is very tempting."

"Well, you'll have to let me know what you decide," Chase added.

"I'll let you know now that I think I've already made my decision," Cameron said.

"Oh?"

"I want to come back," she said resolutely.

"Foreman's going to love that," Chase replied.

Cameron looked down for a moment, "Are we going to be okay? I know we left a good terms, but working together is something completely different."

"Allison, we're still friends. There's nothing to worry about. We're all right," he assured her, "I have to go and run some tests in the lab. But, welcome back."

"Thanks. It's great to see you again, Robert. Maybe we could have lunch sometime," she proposed.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be good," Chase tentatively agreed.

Parting ways, Chase headed up to pathology. Finding Park working diligently, he silently sat himself next to her. Donning a pair of gloves, he picked up a pipette.

"Hey," Park looked up from her work, "What did Foreman want?"

"He wants Cameron to work as the head of the ER," he explained, "He also thinks that there will be some sort of hostility between the two of you."

"That's ridiculous," Park was exasperated, "I know he doesn't know me very well, but still. I'm not petty."

"You're…not going to punch him, are you?" Chase joked.

"I might punch you," she shot back.

"Worst things have happened," he shrugged.

"Can you handle the rest of tests?" Park asked as she removed her gloves.

"Yes, but why?"

"I'm going to go tell Foreman that he doesn't need to worry about me," she headed for the door, "Why is everyone so concerned about us today?!"

Chase followed her out, "Chi, wait."

"I promise I won't hit our Dean of Medicine," she swore, "Wait…does Cameron know about us?"

"No. Does she need to?"

"No, but that could be why Foreman thinks he needs to make sure all the ducks are in a row," Park reasoned, "I don't want there to be any problems. You said that you and Cameron are on good terms and I'd like it to stay that way."

"She wants to have lunch," Chase said.

"Okay. You don't need my blessing. I know I don't have to worry," Park replied, flatly, "But, I do appreciate that you told me."

"I don't want to give you any cause for doubt," he said earnestly.

Park grinned, "Thank you."

"Are you still going to talk to Foreman?" Chase asked.

"Yes, but it can wait," she returned to the lab with Chase, "Did Cameron say if she wants to work here?"

"Yes, she said she decided to come back," he explained, "But, it may be a while until she can, I figure."

Sitting at the work bench, Park began testing their patient's blood, "Do you think House will be okay?"

"If Wilson's prognosis goes well and he recovers, then yes. If no, then anything is possible," Chase thought for a moment, "I don't know how House will react if Wilson doesn't make it."

"I hope we don't have to see that," she said.

Chase nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Until next time!<p> 


	9. Push

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the long delay. I was having a bit of writer's block, but it has seemed to gone away! I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from House.

* * *

><p>After a month or so of meeting with lawyers and formalities, Cameron was once again employed by Princeton-Plainsboro. She was waiting in security for her new ID badge when she her phone went off. It was a text from Chase replying to her offer of lunch. He agreed. Smiling to herself, she told him to meet her in the cafeteria in ten minutes.<p>

Her topaz eyes scanned the busy cafeteria, still looking for the familiar blond locks. It took her a moment to place the crew cut with the face. Chase smiled and waved. Waving back, Cameron pointed to the food line. He nodded, understanding. After purchasing her Greek salad and water, she sat down with Chase.

"Hey," he greeted pleasantly.

"Hi," she smiled back.

"Are you officially a hospital employee again?"

She took a bite of her salad, "I am. Just had my ID badge made."

"Let's have a look," Chase said with a wave of the hand.

Cameron's first badge was quite unflattering. She had be sick with the flu and barely managed to bring herself to the hospital that day. Chase eyed the pristine plastic card.

"This one suits you," he chuckled.

"I certainly hope so."

Chase sipped his soda, "So what've you been up to?"

"Well, I was running the ER at West General until Foreman called," Cameron shrugged.

"And got married I see," Chase glanced at her ring.

"I did," she smiled, "Year and a half next month."

"Congratulations," he said sincerely.

"What about you?" Cameron asked after moment.

"Well, I took about half a year off when House went to prison," Chase said between bites of fries, "Went back to Australia for that time, did a lot surfing."

"Did you get to see Megan?" she asked hesitantly.

"She's doing much better since you've last seen her," he paused, "Just started her first semester at NYU."

"That's great to hear," Cameron said supportively, "What's she looking to study?"

"She's not quite sure yet," he explained, "But, she seems to be leaning towards journalism or maybe political science."

"Huh, that's interesting," she replied neutrally.

"I'm just happy she's going at all," he said resolutely.

Cameron nodded in agreement, "She has plenty of time to figure it all out."

"She does, she does."

"And how is House? I heard about Wilson…" her voice trailed off.

"He seems fine," Chase paused, "But I don't think he is."

"You don't think he'll do anything rash, do you?" Cameron wondered.

"I wouldn't count it out," he said, worried, "Wilson seems to be all right. He, of course, has to deal with the cancer and take care of House too."

"I can only imagine," she sighed.

A lull developed, which made Cameron blurt out the question she had been dancing around in her head, "So what are you up to? Seeing anyone?"

"Uh, just work," Chase was taken aback, "And yes. Can I ask why you're asking this?"

"It just kind of came out," she admitted, "I'm not trying to check up on you or anything. I promise. I was just curious."

Chase waved her off, "It's okay."

"I never thought we'd be like this," she murmured.

"Unable to make small talk?"

"Yeah," Cameron groaned slightly, "It's surreal."

"Well, we haven't talk in a while," he reasoned.

"I know, but we've known each other for so long. We should be able to talk to one another," she sighed.

"Well, we'll see each other more now," he reminded her.

She smiled hopefully, "It'll be nice to see you again, Robert."

"Likewise."

"So…do I know this woman?" Cameron teased.

"No, she's after your time," he grinned.

"Oh, a resident?" her brow rose.

He nodded.

"Well, I can see she makes you very happy," Cameron observed, "You haven't stopped smiling since I asked."

"I love her," Chase said proudly, "What about your guy?"

"Ian? He's wonderful," she mused, "He makes me smile every day. He's a great dad."

"Dad?" Chase asked, "Are you a mum now?"

Cameron grinned, "I am. Amelia's going to be eight months in two weeks."

"Congratulations…again," he said earnestly.

Before Cameron could say anything, Chase's pager went off. He looked at the call and sighed.

"House?"

"Yeah, Gotta go," Chase stood up, "But, we'll have to do this again."

"Definitely."

Chase said he goodbye and was on his way. He met up with Park on their way to the office. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"How was lunch?" she asked.

"Good, nice to see Allison again," he said.

"I'm glad," she squeezed his hand, "I checked on Marcie earlier, so I don't know what this page is about."

"Maybe the labs came in," Chase wondered aloud.

Park shook her head, "Not this soon. House pissed off one of the techs so all of our stuff got push to the bottom of the list."

"I really wish he'd stop harassing them," he sighed.

They rounded the corner and walked through the glass threshold. The two doctors found House sitting comfortably in his desk chair and Cameron perched in one of the chairs facing the desk.

"Ah, good. The gang's all here," House remarked, "Well, sort of."

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

"I just wanted to welcome Cameron back," House replied innocently.

Park scoffed, "Yes, because that's _so_ characteristic of you."

"Isn't it though?"

"House paged me here," Cameron clarified.

She stood up and turned to Park, "It's good to see you're not afraid."

"Of House?" her brow quirked.

House pointed at Park, "Watch out for this one, she's a hitter."

A confused look crossed Cameron's face. Park sighed, "I punched my former boss."

"Oh," was all Cameron could muster.

"It wasn't unprovoked," Chase assured her.

"Of course not," Cameron waved them off.

Park cleared her throat, "So, are we done here?"

"No, Chase go perform a stress test. Let's see if we get another big boom," House stood up, "And Park, go light a fire under pathology. We need some process of elimination to happen."

"I can't make cultures grow any faster," she argued.

"Not with that attitude you can't," House retorted.

Without another word, House left his office. The remaining doctors all shared a look. Chase was the first to speak up, "Are you really going to go bother the techs?"

"No, neither the tech nor I can make time go faster. I'm just going to go down to the Clinic," Park reasoned.

"I'll walk with you," Cameron chimed in.

"Uh, okay," Park stammered.

The trio left the office, Chase headed for one side of the hospital and Park and Cameron to the other. Park shot him a pleading glance. She wasn't sure if she could maintain a conversation all the way down to the Clinic. The killer was the elevator ride down, thirty seconds in a confined space with Chase's ex. He returned the look with one of his own, filled apology and a slight shrug.

"I'll see you two later," he called.

The two woman nodded and headed for the elevator.

"So, how long have you-" Cameron was cut off.

"We've been together for almost seven months," Park preemptively answered.

"Oh, okay. But that's not what I was asking," she explained.

Park's eyes widened in embarrassment, "Oh. Wh-what were you going to ask?"

"How long you've been working with House," Cameron clarified.

"Oh, oh…nine months, almost," Park answered, her cheeks still crimson.

"He's a great teacher," she commented as the boarded the elevator.

Park nodded, "He is. House really pushes you to think out of this universe but with rationale."

"That's exactly it," Cameron agreed, "Just don't let him push you too far."

"Did he do that to you?" Park looked at her.

"No," she seemed wistful, "But, I've seen it happen."

"With Chase?" she assumed.

"Yes," Cameron replied, with some hesitation.

Park stopped herself from asking further. Knowing that Cameron left after their break up, Park figured that whatever happened could have been the origin of it all. She didn't want to pry into their past, especially not without asking Chase.

Simply nodding, moved their conversation forward, "Are you happy to be back?"

"I am," she smiled, "I really love Princeton."

Exiting the elevator, Park headed for the Clinic and Cameron made her way to the emergency room. After picking up a chart, Park worked throughout the day. Some days she enjoyed the mundane runny nose and scratchy throat. By the late afternoon, Adams joined her. They spoke in between patients.

"Did Chase tell you the results from the table test?" Adams wondered.

"No, I've been down here all day," Park answered, "Anything?"

"It was clean," she reported.

"I guess we'll have to wait for the cultures then," Park sighed.

Adams leaned in after looking over her shoulder, "I heard Dr. Cameron came back today."

"She did," Park replied, unfazed, "We walked down here together."

"Wasn't it weird?" Adams asked.

"Kind of, should it really be though?" Park's brow rose.

"Well, she is Chase's ex," she pointed out.

"I'd sooner find it more awkward if I ran into Chase's last conquest," Park shrugged, "Besides, there was plenty of time between their break up and now. Both moved on."

"Makes sense," Adams agreed, "I only ask because I think you and Chase are great together."

Park smiled appreciatively, "Thanks."

They finished their work in the Clinic. Adams left to check on their patient and Park headed for pathology. On the way, she let Chase know her destination. She saw him standing outside the doors that lead to the department. He kissed her before they entered the lab.

"How was the Clinic?" Chase asked.

"Good, Adams came down a little later," Park explained, "But, on the way down Cameron said something strange."

"What?"

"She said that House pushed you too far," she reiterated as she took the lab results from the technician.

"You're kidding," Chase was exasperated.

"No, what's wrong? What happened?" Park demanded, concerned.

"I'll explain when I get back, I promise. I just need to talk to Allison," Chase headed for the door.

"At home?"

"Yeah, what do the results say?" he called back.

"Looks like endocarditis," Park replied, dazed by his sudden departure.

Chase marched down the hallway, bypassing the elevator. He took the staircase, running down them two-by-two. Quickly, he made his way into the emergency room. Chase tried to channel his thoughts into a coherent thought. Such a task provided difficult. He found Cameron and pulled her aside.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"We left on good terms," Chase began, "You had no right to say House pushed me."

"You've got to be kidding me," Cameron groaned, "I didn't even say that he did."

"What did you say then?" he demanded.

"I just said not to let him push her too far," she recalled, "which isn't bad advice. She figured out that it was you."

"Why, why did you say that to Chi?" Chase was livid.

"You're acting as if I said: Oh hey, did you know your boyfriend purposefully killed a man?" Cameron's voice rose, "I meant it simply as advice. Robert, please believe me."

Chase ran his hand over his face, "You might as well have. I have to go explain Dibala to her now."

"Were you ever going to?" she asked, hesitantly, "I only ask because you know what it did to us. I don't want that to happen to you again. Park loves you, I can see it. But, I still believe that House has an affect on you. He made you a great diagnostician and yet, you still made the choice you made. She needs to know that part of you too."

"And feeling a sickness in my gut meant nothing, clearly," Chase retorted. He exhaled slowly, "Yes, I was going to bring up Dibala. But, it's not exactly dinner conversation."

"Look, I shouldn't have mentioned it," Cameron replied, apologetically, "Just go tell Park right now. Don't leave her wondering, that's the cruelest thing you could do."

He nodded, "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It's okay," she assured him, "Just means you really love her."

Chase waved goodbye and pulled out his phone. He selected Park's number, "Hey."

"Are you okay?" her voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chase reassured her.

"Are you ready to go home?" Park asked.

"Very. I owe you an explanation," Chase reapplied.

Park let out a pleasant sigh, "I'll see you in the lobby."

"See you soon."

Chase made his way to lobby and waited for Park to show up. He saw her in a matter of moments. Grinning, Chase greeted her, "Hey."

"Are you walking out without a jacket?" Park asked as she passed his coat to him.

"Now I'm not," he replied thankfully.

"Do you want to get dinner before heading home?" she inquired as they left the hospital.

Taking her hand into his, "No, I'll cook tonight. I really want to talk to you."

"Robert, you're starting to worry me a little," Park said, wary.

"Don't be. It's just that explanation I promised."

They piled into Chase's SUV and headed home. Once in the door, Chase headed for the kitchen while Park went into their bedroom. She peeled off her work clothes and jumped into a pair of leggings and a long shirt. The smell of chicken and herbs filled the hallway and crept into the bedroom, which elicited a grumble from Park's stomach.

Leaving the bedroom, Park entered the kitchen completely famished. She kissed Chase on the cheek on her way to the fridge. Dinner was ready twenty minutes later and they sat down.

After a bite of food, Park looks, "So, this explanation."

"Right," Chase paused, "I…the reason Allison said not to allow House to push you too far was because she thinks that it happened to me."

"Why does she think that?" she implored.

"I manipulated lab results which ended in the death of a patient…a dictator," Chase explained, "He was going to do terrible things, Chi. And…Allison thinks I live outside society's moral code. I don't. I struggled with my decision for so long. I still do."

Park blinked and exhaled slowly, "Clearly, this affected you. I would be more afraid for us if you had no remorse. I can't condone what you did, but I can't say I wouldn't do the same."

"I've been wanting to tell you this. Allison was right when she said to me that this is a part of me. I want you to know every part of me and if that scares you…that's okay," Chase explained, resolutely.

"I'm not going anywhere," she assured him.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed this update! Thanks again for all of your support! Until next time.<p> 


	10. Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Hi everyone, thanks again for sticking with me even with my terrible updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>A whistling tea kettle and a ringing phone caught Chase's attention. Forgoing the phone call, he turned the stove off and poured the hot water into the prepared mug. Placing the mug on a tray with a light meal, Chase took the tray to the bedroom. From the hallway, he heard a raspy voice talking on the phone.<p>

"Yeah, he's here," Park croaked, "Robert?"

"Right here," he answered.

He set the tray on the end table and pointed to the phone, "Who's calling?"

"Someone from Down Under," she replied.

Passing off the phone, Park took her mug of tea. Sipping it, she watched Chase pace back and forth around the room. His face was tense.

"Hello, Robert," an older woman greeted.

"Vanessa?" his brow came together.

"Oh good, you remember me," she chuckled.

"You never forget the woman your father abandons you for," Chase snapped, "What do you want?"

Vanessa hummed, "I can't call to chat?"

"No, you can't," he said pointedly, "Tell me why you called or I'm hanging up."

"I need a favor," she replied.

Chase laughed at the audacity, "You're mad."

"I can make it worth your while," Vanessa assured him.

"Unlikely," he rolled his eyes.

"Are you still having financial troubles, Robert?" Chase knew she was smiling.

"No, but you're wasting my time, which you can't pay back," he groaned.

"You know your portion of Rowan's inheritance hasn't been touched," she added, nonchalantly.

Chase looked down for a moment. The temptation of true financial stability was in reach, which would prove useful in the near future. But, Chase knew that whatever ulterior motives Vanessa had would not be worth even a penny of the money. He sighed, "Vanessa, tell me what you want or I am hanging up. I mean it."

"Fine," she huffed, "I'd like to do this in person. Part of the favor is meeting with me. I'll be in the States after New Years. You'll be available then?"

"Yes," he said hesitantly.

"I'll call you in a few days," she replied, "Happy Christmas."

"Same to you."

Chase ended the call and tossed the phone onto the bed. He flopped on the bed, which caused Park's tea to slosh about.

"Sorry," he mumbled, face to the mattress.

"It's okay. Who was that?" Park inquired.

"My…" Chase paused a moment, "Is there a term for the wife of one's deceased father, who is not your mother?"

"Not that I know," Park sniffled.

"Well, the woman who called is named Vanessa," he explained, "She lengthly asked to meet me to ask for some sort of favor."

"Any idea what could be?" she wondered.

Chase rolled over, facing Park, "My guess would be that one of her brat sons is off to university. It's either Evan or Daniel, I don't remember which one is older."

"And how can you help them?" her brow quirked.

"One of them probably wants to go to Princeton and she probably thinks I can get a good word in for him," he explained.

"Can you?"

"You remember Derek, we had dinner with him and his wife a few months ago," Chase reminded her, "He's the dean of the liberal arts department."

Park's face lit up with recognition, "Oh, right! But, what if that's not what she wants?"

"I have no intention of helping her or her boys in anyway," he replied, resolutely.

"Okay," Park agreed.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, why not? She's the reason why you had to take care of Megan, which caused you to have an unsettled relationship with her. Without her, I don't know, maybe life would have been different…maybe better," she shrugged, "So, fuck her."

Chase laughed and kissed her, "Thank you."

"For what?" her brow rose.

"For not guilting me with trying to reason that Vanessa's kids didn't actually do anything to me," he explained.

She sipped her tea, "Technically true. But, then again I'm not the one to ask about displacing anger."

"You won't think of me as petty, then?" he wondered.

"Never," Park assured him, "Allison would though? You don't have to answer that, if you don't want to. That sort of slipped out."

"She would," Chase replied after a moment, "Does it bother you that she's here?"

"No," she replied, "I would find it harder if she were one of your one-night stands because then I would know you only wanted her physically. But, none of that really matters since I don't really know her. Does it bother you?"

"That she's here? Not really, it's just sort of strange. I figured I wouldn't see her again unless we somehow ended up at the same convention," he sat up, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she smiled, "Thanks."

"Just doing my job," Chase shrugged.

Park chuckled, "I didn't know doctors still made house calls."

"Not that job," he teased.

"Are you being mushy?" Park wondered.

"Maybe a wee bit," Chase answered.

Park set her tea aside and kissed him on the cheek, "I like it."

"Do you still want Megan to stay with us?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm feeling much better than yesterday. I might sound awful but that's all," she reassured him, "Besides, my mom has been bugging me about this dinner for two weeks now."

"Is Christmas Eve dinner really important to your mom?" Chase was confused.

"No, but my dad is making a big _American style_ dinner for Megan…and, I guess you too," she explained, "I know how ridiculous it sounds."

"It doesn't," he promised, "I haven't had a family Christmas dinner in a few years. So, I'm looking forward to it. I didn't realize we were having a big dinner with your family."

"What did you think we were doing?" she picked up her mug again.

"Well, I figured we'd go to your parents. I didn't think your mom would make such an ordeal about, it for you at least," he reasoned.

"Everything's a big deal," she waved her hand.

Chase nodded, knowingly, "She just loves you."

"And you too."

He grinned, "Do you want me to pick up anything on the way back from getting Megan?"

"Oh yeah, could you pick me up that vegetable soup from the deli by her building?" she requested.

"Meloni's?" Chase recalled.

"Yeah, that's the place," Park confirmed, "I'll try to get the second bedroom in order."

"No, no, I can do that. You rest," Chase got up, "You know what you can do though is finish wrapping the gifts."

"That I can do," she nodded, "Did you finish the laundry from the other day?"

Chase groaned, "I forgot."

"So there's still a load in one of the washers in the basement?" Park was puzzled.

"No, no, I finished that. I forgot about the sheets," he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms, "Do we have any clean sets?"

"We should," Park sat up, "You need to get going. I'll take care of it."

"It's not like Megan can't make her own bed," he shrugged.

"I know."

Climbing out of the bed, Park and Chase stretched. She kissed him briefly, "I'll see you in a few hours."

"I love you," Chase whispered back, "But, before I go there something a want to give you."

"Is that some sort of vague euphemism?" Park asked, half serious.

"No," he shook his head, laughing, "Your Christmas gift."

"Oh, well, if we're exchanging gifts then I'll get yours," Park headed for the kitchen.

Chase met Park there. He presented her with a large rectangular box, decorated with all the trimmings.

"You first," Chase held out the gift.

Taking the nicely wrapped parcel, Park was surprised by the weight. She sat it on the kitchen table. Carefully, she unwrapped it. Pulling the lid off, Park pushed the tissue paper away to reveal an aqua colored Fender Stratocaster. Park gaped, "What year is this?"

"A '78," he answered, "I know you like Gibson, but I thought maybe this one could be your exception."

"It's flawless," she grinned, "Robert, thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," Chase hugged her.

She kissed him for a long moment, "I hope my gift can stack up."

"I don't think you have any reason to worry," he assured her.

Park pulled out two boxes, one a regular gift box and the other one could have been from a bakery. Picking the gift box up, Chase unwrapped it. He found a brochure for a resort cratering towards surfers and a confirmation email.

"When?" Chase was ecstatic.

"May," Park grinned, "Have you surfed on the California coast yet?"

"Only once," he recalled, "You're coming with me, right?"

"To lounge on the beach, yes," she nodded.

Chase picked up the second box, "So, is this related?"

"No, but I hope you like it just as much," Park answered.

After tearing off the paper, Chase found a plain glass plate piled with cake squares frosted with chocolate and sprinkled with coconut.

"Are those…lamingtons?" Chase asked.

Park nodded, "Megan said they're your favorite. I hope they taste as good you remember."

"Well, let's find out," he fit a whole square into his mouth.

Laughing, Park took one out of the box and bit into one, "Don't choke."

"Those are better than I remember," he replied after swallowing.

"I'm glad."

Chase took one more cake out of the box, "I'll be back in a few hours."

"See you soon," Park replied.

Kissing her forehead, she smiled as Chase left the kitchen. Chase picked up his keys and wallet. Pulling on his coat, he exited the apartment. A couple hours and one traffic jam later, Chase was in the city. He followed the now familiar route to his sister's apartment. Thirty more minutes later, Chase pulled up to Megan's building. Before picking up Megan, Chase made a run to the deli. Obtaining the requested soup, Chase texted Megan to let her know he was there. A few moments later, she emerged from the lobby and greeted him in front of her building. Megan had her suitcase and a filled laundry bag in tow. After putting the soup in the cabin of the car, Chase placed her things in the trunk. Shutting the trunk door, Chase hugged Megan.

"How was your last final?" he asked once inside the SUV.

"Brutal, but I managed a 3.4 for the semester," Megan said proudly.

"That's great!" Chase enthused.

She sighed in relief, "It was hard! But, it was a great semester."

"Did things smooth over with your roommate?" he asked as they left the city.

"Sort of," she shrugged, "Perhaps, hooking up with her recent ex pushed that back a bit."

"Megan," Chase groaned, which was accompanied by his dismissive look, "Good thing you're on break."

"About that, you sure you want me for four uninterrupted weeks again?" Megan laughed.

"Are you saying you rather be elsewhere?" Chase asked.

"What? No way, of course not," she assured him, "I just know that your apartment isn't all that big."

"No, we love having you," he replied, "But, don't think you're obligated in any way. If you need a ride somewhere just let me know."

Megan smiled, "Thanks, Robbie."

"Anytime."

Heading down an unfamiliar route, Chase pulled up to a meter. Megan gave him a puzzled look. She looked around the surrounding stores for a clue, "What's going on?"

"I just need to pick up something. Won't take long," Chase got out of the SUV and walked up the block after placing a few coins in the meter.

Megan busied herself with her phone. No more than ten minutes passed and Chase was back. He had a small black bag in tow. Shifting the SUV into drive, Chase returned to the familiar route home.

"What'd you get?" Megan peered into the bag.

"Have a look," he smiled.

She pulled out a small velvet box. It opened with a creak and revealed a luminous diamond ring. It was a single stone of a tasteful size, which was placed on a white gold setting. Megan grinned widely.

"It's gorgeous," she commented, "When are you going to ask her?"

"Soon, real soon," Chase beamed, "We'll be together for a year a few days after New Years."

"I can't believe it has been that long already," Megan gasped, "Do you want to get married right away?"

"No," he answered, "I just want Chi to know that I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

Megan snapped the box closed, "I'm sure she knows that already."

"I know," Chase shrugged.

Megan smiled and placed the box back into the bag. They settled in and watched the city skyline disappear behind them.

"So, why'd you wait until Christmas Eve to come down?" he wondered.

"I had to wait for a bloody package to arrive," Megan sighed, "And, I needed to find another winter coat. Not used to Christmas in the cold!"

"You'll get used to it," Chase assured her, "So you'll never guess who called."

"Dad?" Megan joked.

Chase snickered, "No. Vanessa."

Megan grimaced, "What does she want?"

"I suspect help for one of her miscreant boys to get into Princeton," he shrugged.

She groaned, "To hell with her."

"Chi said the same thing," Chase chuckled, "Not in those exact words, but similar."

"I love her," Megan laughed, "So are you going to help Vanessa?"

Chase hummed in agreement, "I rather not."

"I don't blame you," she agreed with a nod.

"Well, I thought I'd let you know," he said after a moment.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not see her," she replied, "It's strange to hate someone you hardly know."

"I know what you mean," Chase sighed, "And you won't have to see her. We're meeting somewhere."

"Good."

Forty-five minutes later, Chase pulled up to their building. Taking her suit case, jewelry store bag, and the soup, Chase led them up the two flights of stairs. At the apartment door, Megan dropped her laundry bag down with a dramatic thump.

"You need a building with a lift," she huffed.

"You need more cardio," Chase teased as he unlocked the door, "You do remember that our laundry room is in the basement, right?"

"Bugger."

Chuckling, Chase rolled up the bag with the box inside, "Do you mind if I stash this in your suitcase?"

"Not at all," Megan took the bag from him, "I can keep it in there until I leave or you want it."

"Thanks."

Chase passed off Chi's soup to Megan and took her laundry bag. They entered the apartment and they were soon greeted by Park. She kissed Chase and hugged Megan, but not for too long.

"I promise I'm not as sick as I sound," Park assured her.

"I don't care. I'm just happy to see you," Megan grinned, "Well, I'm going to unpack a little and then I'll be ready to go."

"Okay," Park agreed, "I just need to change. Robert, the gifts are done. If you want you can run them down to the car."

Nodding, Chase scooped up the packages and wrangled them down the stairs. The two young women disappeared into their respective rooms. By the time Chase loaded all the gifts, Megan and Park were ready. They met Chase outside and were soon off to Park's family home.

Mei spotted them coming up street and greeted them from the porch. After a hug and kiss for each of them, she scooted them into the house. Mei instructed Chase to put the gifts into the family room while she had Jun collect their jackets.

Kwansik greeted them from the kitchen, "Are you ready to eat now or would you like to wait."

The two doctors and Megan shared an indecisive glance. Jun groaned, "Executive decision, let's eat."

Chase laughed, "I agree."

"Okay," Kwansik agreed, "It's all ready."

They gathered around the table save for Popo, who was shuffling around in the kitchen. She appeared a few moments later and slide a glass of bourbon into Chase's open hand. The family was finally together and dinner could commence. Kwansik prepared a full dinner of American classics and his favorite Korean sides.

As the ate, stories and jokes were traded. Megan gave Mei and Kwansik an update about college from the last time she saw them. She and Jun shared stories about their respected school and their experiences. Only once did Mei casually inquired about grandkids. However, a future wedding was hinted more than once. Kwansik gave Chase an apologetic smile, which Chase simply shrugged off. Park didn't take quite as well, but she eventually got her mom on to other topics.

Dinner concluded, soon after Jun and Chase cleared the table and started on the dishes. Megan and Park joined her parents and Popo in the family room. Before sitting with Park, Megan thanked Kwansik and Mei up and down for the dinner. Sipping on some hot chocolate, Megan leaned over, "So, I heard you met Allison."

"I did," Park nodded, "She's…uh, nice."

"Are you just saying that?" Megan laughed.

"Well, I mean, I don't really know her," Park explained.

"I'd tell you what I think of her, but that's quite biased," she replied, "I didn't quite have it all together then."

Park waved her off, "It's okay."

Jun and Chase later joined the family. Gifts were soon exchanged. Chase and Park gave her parents a weekend in the city, with contributions from Megan and Jun. A fine whisky went to Popo, along with a set of whisky stones. Online credit towards a game and cash was for Jun, with some money chipped in from Megan. A little trip with Park and Chase over spring break was for Megan. They'd head down to Washington D.C. for the cherry blossom festival.

Megan pulled out her little gifts next. She gave Chase some of his favorite cookies, Tim Tams from Australia. For Park, was a quirky set of glasses that changed with a cold drink. They had images of stars taken by NASA. For Kwansik and Mei, a set of tea found only in Australia.

It was Kwansik and Mei's turn to distribute their gifts. They gave Megan some chocolates, a scarf and hat set, and a gift card to a department store.

"Thank you!" Megan exclaimed as she hugged them.

"Our pleasure," Mei assured her.

She turned to Jun and handed him a large letter envelope. Opening it, he found the confirmation email to the laptop he had be dying to get. With a big smile, he thanked his parents. Popo's long running gift was a weekend in Atlantic City. For Park, they bought her an amp to go with her newest guitar.

Finally, Chase's gift wasn't for practical use but held much sentimental value. Since they began to date, Mei has captured every family gathering with her camera. Park had warned Chase early on that her mother had a penchant for whipping out the camera for everything and anything. Nevertheless, Mei complied an album for Chase filled with pictures of him and Park's family. There were other photos included that were supplemented by Park at Mei's request.

Chase carefully paged through the album. One photo would bring about a smile another caused a laugh to erupt. Reaching the end, Chase passed the album off to Megan.

"This is perfect," Chase grinned, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Mei kissed him on the cheek.

After cleaning up the paper and Mei and Kwansik brought out coffee and desserts. Just as Chase finished his dessert, Popo brought out a familiar deck of cards. He and Popo gathered around the coffee table and began a game, which went way into the night. Park's parents turned in as soon as the game started. Jun wandered up to his room to start playing with the credit Park and Chase bought him. An hour or so later, Park headed up to room and showed Megan to their guest room.

Their game ended with their last drink. Chase said goodnight to Popo, whose room was on the ground level. Quietly, he ascended the stairs and entered Park's room. He slipped into bed and his body melded into Park's.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Two bourbons and a glass of whisky and Popo still beats me," he chuckled into her hair.

Park smiled, sleepily, "Next time."

"Merry Christmas," Chase kissed her gently.

"Merry Christmas, now go to sleep," she instructed.

"Okay," he agreed with a yawn.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for stopping by! If you're so inclined, drop me a review. :) Until next time!<p> 


	11. Vanessa

I'm sorry for such a long delay! College life is hard, my friends.

* * *

><p>Chase sat on the edge of their bed, ready for work. His hand twisted the polished circular metal between his thumb and forefinger within his pocket. The smoothness of the metal was a familiar memory now. Unable to find the right moment to propose to Park left him feeling odd. He couldn't place the feeling. It wasn't quite anxiety, but a sense of hyper-vigilance. Chase wondered if a lull in the conversation or the loving way she looked at him was the moment. If it was, he let it pass. He didn't want to believe his hesitation was wholly a result of Cameron's initial avoidance of the idea. However, Chase was resigned in admitting it played a part.<p>

Dropping the ring into the front pocket of his shirt, Chase stood up. He stretched and yawned. It was a dreary day in Princeton, as it had been the entire week. All he wanted to do was crawl back into bed and maybe make a hearty soup later. Leaving the bedroom, he joined Park for a quick breakfast. She smiled and passed him a bowl of cereal. They ate and were soon off to work.

An hour's worth of traffic combined with two spilt cappuccinos, found both Park and Chase in a foul mood. He was more so than Park, which resulted in them speaking only necessary words to one another. She knew that he would cool off eventually. Not so subtly, the two doctors kept themselves at opposite sides of the locker room. A locker door slammed as Chase left the room, which caused Park to sigh. The familiar sound of high heels clicking on the tile alerted Park to someone else's presence. It was Adams. Park exhaled slowly. Adams sat down next to Park on the bench.

"He seems real happy," she commented.

"Yeah, sunshine is coming out of his ass," Park grumbled.

Adams chuckled, "Everything okay?"

"Sure," Park replied, not so convincingly.

"No, really, is everything okay?" she asked with genuine concern.

Park shrugged, "His dad's second wife keeps rescheduling their meeting. They had plans for this weekend, but supposedly her plans changed and they're meeting tonight. Well, we're meeting her tonight. On top of that, she called right as we were leaving and wouldn't call another time. He's a little livid right now."

"Are they close?" Adams was puzzled.

"No, not in the least," Park shook her head, "It's all hot air. He'll be over it in a few hours."

"I hope so. I don't think I want to talk to him otherwise," she joked.

"He's all bark, right now," Park chuckled.

She gave Park a small smile, "It'll work out."

"I certainly hope so," Park nodded.

The two doctors left the locker room and met the rest of the team in the conference room. They found Chase waiting outside the door. He greeted them both. Catching her arm, Park stopped, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he assured her, "Can we talk for a second?"

"Of course," Park agreed.

He and Park went off to a nearby stairwell. Running his hand through his short hair, Chase sighed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Park was puzzled.

"For being so irritable this morning," Chase clarified.

"Don't," Park squeezed his hand, "I know you're not looking forward to tonight at all. We'll get through today and tonight, and then it'll be over."

"Hopefully," he grumbled.

Their day was overall uneventful. The team received no new patients, but they were still behind on paperwork from their previous two. The doctors had been running the department nearly autonomously for the past couple of months. House's presence became even more infrequent as Wilson's health continued to deteriorate. When they did see him, he reiterated that they were incompetent idiots and redirected their diagnosis. With a collective sigh, they trudged on and eventually their paperwork was in order.

The day ended at the five o'clock hour, which was an exceptional rarity. Gathering their files, the team disbanded until the following week. Chase and Park arrived home only to quickly change to meet Vanessa an hour later. Park slipped into a plain black dress with accompanying patent leather heels. She pulled on her coat and waited for Chase to finish up. He donned dark slacks and a pinstriped shirt. Megan joined her on the couch sporting a comfy pair of sweat pants and baggy t-shirt.

"I wish I were you right now," Park sighed.

"You want to be a twenty-three year old alcoholic who is just now entering college and can finally real relationship with her brother?" Megan teased.

"Well, I meant the whole staying home in your pajamas and eating junk food thing you're doing right now," she clarified.

Megan chuckled, "Yes, I know."

"You know you don't have to come," Chase called from the hallway bathroom.

"I know you need the moral support," Park shouted back.

"Thank you," Chase replied as he entered the living room, "Meg, you sure you don't want to come?"

"I struggled with this decision for a whole second only to realize that I much rather stay here and marathon tv shows all night," Megan laughed.

"I'm glad you gave this some real thought," he retorted.

"Oh I did."

Park shook her head, amused. Linking her arm with Chase's, she guided them towards the door, "We better go or else we'll end up on the couch with you as well."

"How long do you think this will last?" Chase wondered as he closed the SUV door.

"We'll be back home and in bed before you know it," Park assured him.

Chase sighed and reluctantly started the engine. They headed towards downtown Princeton, which was buzzing with nightlife. Handing off his keys to the valet, he and Park walked into the ritzy restaurant that Vanessa had chosen. The building was aglow with warm candle light and soft classical music in the background. The hostess greeted the two of them and they were guided to the table. Chase suddenly halted upon seeing Vanessa. He had never met her. Chase had only once saw a picture of his father with Vanessa on a rare visit to his father's house. Immediately, he had a face to place to all the hate he had felt. Chase seared the image of her face into his mind so he could spot her in a crowd. He would hate her until the day he died.

Vanessa had not changed since the photo was taken. She could be eternally ethereal, or what Chase thought was more likely to be a result of plastic surgery. Vanessa's strawberry blonde hair was carefully manicured into a low bun. Her make up was not over the top, but it was not the natural look either. She had high cheek bones and pursed lips. Looking up, she saw Chase. Vanessa stood up and met the two doctors the rest of the way. She was followed by a perplexed hostess as well.

"Robert," Vanessa greeted him with a smile.

"Vanessa," Chase nodded.

The hostess corralled them back to the table. After taking their drink orders, she left. Vanessa grinned at Park, "I'm sorry, you must be Robert's girlfriend."

"Yes, I am," Park nodded, "Chi Park."

"It's lovely to meet you," Vanessa replied, pleasantly.

"You as well."

Everyone buried their heads into the menus. Park and Chase shared a glance after choosing their dinner. Closing the menu resolutely, Vanessa grinned, "What are we having?"

"The steak," Chase answered.

"The fish," Park added.

"Both are delicious," she commented, "Rowan and I used to come here whenever we were in the area."

"So, why are we here?" Chase asked after a sip of his bourbon.

Vanessa inhaled slowly, "It was brought to my attention that your father left you his farmhouse in Australia. Originally, he left it to the gardener who took care of the grounds. The gardener passed this past November and his daughter found the paperwork."

"Why was it first given to the gardener?" Park wondered.

"When Rowan wrote his will Robert was only in his adolescence," Vanessa explained, "However, the house was always meant for Robert."

"You couldn't have done this over the phone?" Chase's brow rose.

Smiling, Vanessa shook her head, "No, I felt that this is a matter that we should speak about in person. I came here to ask you if you would be willing to sell it."

"To you," he deduced.

"Precisely," she paused, "I'll buy it at its listed price, of course."

Their meals arrived and everyone busied themselves with the food for a moment. After a few bites, Chase cleared his throat, "Why do you want this house?"

"I'm quite fond of it. The house is very charming. I would like to keep for Evan and Daniel and for their future families," Vanessa reasoned.

"You mean the sons my father actually wanted," Chase interjected, "My answer is no. I want that home for my future family, which includes my sister."

"I cannot talk you out of it?" she inquired, "There are some problems with it as the gardener was in failing health."

"No. Send the paperwork to my lawyer, Gene Fields," Chase stood up, "Thanks for the dinner, Vanessa."

He downed the last of his bourbon. Throwing out enough cash to cover his and Park's dinner, he headed towards the door. Park and Vanessa shared a glance, which caused Park to mumble an apologetic goodbye. Running after him, she caught up to Chase grabbing the attention of the valet.

"Hey," Park's voice was small.

"She has some nerve," Chase began, fuming, "To ask me to sell the only thing my father left me and to sell it to her! Who does she think she is?"

"I don't know," Park told ahold of Chase to keep him from pacing, "Are you okay?"

"No…I don't know," Chase ran his hand through his hair.

The valet pulled up with his SUV and handed the keys to Chase, which were snatched up by Park. Tipping the young man, she started towards the driver's side. Chase began to protest, but soon complied. He sat down with a thud with his head resting against the widow. The two doctors were silent for the entire drive home. Parking in their designated spot, Park cut the engine and looked over to Chase.

"Hey," she took his hand into hers.

"Hey," he murmured back.

"It's not just about the house, is it?" Park asked, although knowing the answer.

"Have you ever blindly hated someone you've never met? I have and to an extent I still do," Chase looked at her, "This was the one thing he left me and it may have been by mistake. My father had several properties in Australia, he could have easily forgotten that it would enviably end up in my hands. Before Megan came along, my parents and I would go to this farmhouse during my winter holiday. I have few good memories of my parents and most of them stem from that house. I want you to see this house, Chi. It's beautiful. I want our kids to see it and for them to run and play in the nearby forest like I did. I want to have Christmas there with Megan and your family. I want this house not just to spite Vanessa, but as a place for us."

"Why do we go for our next vacation?" Park suggested.

Chase sat up and kissed her, "Why don't we go for our honeymoon?"

"What?"

Reaching into his coat pocket, Chase held up the ring he had been carrying around for nearly a month, "Chi will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Park nodded and grinned.

Smiling, Chase slide the ring onto Park's finger and kissed her. She kept him close by the lapels of his jacket. Park considered celebratory sex right there, but bitterness of the winter chill encroached more and more into the car. Chase pulled away for a moment, "Should we get a hotel room?"

"Megan goes back at the end of next week," she reminded him.

"We have to wait an entire week?" Chase was both perplexed and worried.

"It's better than waiting until we're married," Park returned.

"Couples do that?" Chase demanded.

Park nodded, "Several of my college friends stopped having sex once they were engaged until they were married. Some of them had to wait almost three years."

"Well one week doesn't sound so bad when you put it into perspective," he muttered, "But really, though. An entire week?"

"No, but, I just don't want to run back to the bedroom if Megan's up. It's rude and kind of awkward," Park reasoned, "Plus, she may want to talk about it and I just don't want to run out on her."

"But, what if she's not up? Or at least not in the living room?" Chase bargained.

Park chuckled, "Then we have a green light."

"Good, let's go," Chase sprinted out of the SUV.

The pair climbed the steps to their apartment. Quietly, they entered into the living room and found it empty. After a moment, Park heard the hall bathroom's fan whirling.

"She's in the shower," Park pointed out.

"Good," Chase picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

The doctors shed their clothes and fell into bed together. It was passionate and slow burning. Afterwards, neither moved for a long while. They laid together, bodies and fingers intertwined. Kissing her shoulder, Chase exhaled with contentment.

"How long have you been holding onto the ring?" she whispered.

"Around a month," Chase answered, "After I picked it out I went to see your parents."

"You did not," she sat up.

He grinned, "I did."

"And what? Did you ask my parents for permission?" Park's brow quirked.

"No, I wanted to show them the ring," Chase sat up as well, "Both of them were very excited."

"I'm glad," Park smiled and kissed him, "You know it'll be a fight until the end for how the wedding will go."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he assured her.

"You say that now," she stretched against him, "Do you have a particular day in mind for our nuptials?"

"No, I haven't really thought much when it comes to the ceremony," Chase replied after a thought.

"You know," Park began, "we could just run off to Vegas and go to one of those chapels."

"I'm pretty sure your mum would kill us with her bare hands," Chase laughed with a hint of earnestness.

She shrugged, "It's almost worth the risk."

"Let's not worry about it tonight," he wrapped his arm around her stomach.

"Okay," Park agreed, sleepily.

"I love you, Chi," Chase whispered, sleep taking ahold of him.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Thanks for stopping by! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)<p> 


End file.
